Let Me Love You
by AmandaCanzo
Summary: Kurt Hummel loves Dalton Academy, but that all changes when Blaine Anderson transfers. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee in any way at all. The show would not be as good as it is if I owned it.

Thanks to Linnea for beta reading this :)

Kurt's POV

Transferring to Dalton was probably the best decision Kurt Hummel had ever made. He truly loved Dalton, and its anti-bullying policy. He loved the Warblers and the crazy things that happened in the dorms. It was a much better place than McKinley had ever been, and even with the boring uniforms Kurt still loved this place. But, all that changed when Blaine Anderson transferred to Dalton. Kurt didn't really know what it was about Blaine that truly rubbed him the wrong way, but everything about the boy annoyed Kurt. Perhaps it was the way Kurt was pushed aside and was no longer the lead soloist the moment Blaine opened his mouth and sang. Not even Kurt denied Blaine was indeed talented, but having gone here for nearly two years Kurt assumed he would get some say in whether or not he actually wanted to give Blaine all his solos. And so Kurt did the only thing he could do. He completely ignored Blaine's presence and hoped that, soon, the council would realize their error and return the solos back where they belonged, with Kurt. Of course, ignoring Blaine would be a lot easier if the boy didn't insist on talking to Kurt every single chance he got.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine calls, catching up to Kurt. "Do you think after Warbler practice you could help me with this solo?"

"Probably not Blaine, I'm really busy with homework."

"Oh," he heard Blaine mutter next to him.

"Sorry," Kurt says shrugging, and walking the rest of the way to where practice is held. Ever since Blaine got lead soloist he's been dreading practice more and more. As much as he loves the Warblers he's getting a little sick of being in the background. He tries not to show it, but he knows that Wes and David see right through him.

"Alright Warblers, Wes and I have decided that we want to add a duet to our set list for Sectionals," David says, waiting for the comments to stop before speaking again. "I know it's not something we normally do, but if we want to actually beat New Directions this year we'll have to pull out everything we've got. We also decided that we will not be holding auditions and Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson will be singing the duet together." Kurt can feel Blaine staring at him smiling widely, but he's purposely not paying attention to him. Kurt feels like he could probably murder Wes and David right now. They're supposed to be his friends! It's not like he hadn't made it known to them how much he despises Blaine.

"What song will we be singing?" Blaine asks. David and Wes look at each other and smile widely.

"Elephant Love Medley," Wes says, "I know that it's not our typical song choice, but we need to try other things."

"Wait, we're going to perform this at Sectionals? Don't you think that's a little risky?"

"Risky is exactly what we need, Kurt. You said it yourself, your old Glee club takes risks, and we all saw it at last years Sectionals. Kurt and Blaine, here is your music, as well as the schedule David and I put together to make this duet work," Wes says, getting up to give Blaine and I the papers. "We will meet again tomorrow. Practice dismissed," Wes announces, banging down his gavel. Kurt gets up and storm out of the room, not caring that Blaine is calling for him.

Blaine's POV

"This better be worth it Blaine," David says, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"You know Wes and I are your friends, but we were Kurt's friends first and the last thing we want is for him to be hurt."

"Honestly, David," Wes says rolling his eyes. "Blaine's head over heels in love with Kurt, I doubt he wants to hurt him."

"I really appreciate this guys, and thanks for the set schedule too. This way Kurt can't completely ignore me," Blaine says smiling. "Well I'll see you later!" Blaine walks down the hall remembering the first time he realized he liked Kurt.

It was his first meeting as an official Warbler, and he was nervous as hell. He was scared that they would make him sing, he wasn't ready for that. Even though he had sung for the council, they were only composed of a measly three people compared the fifteen people that made up the Warblers. They had all welcomed him. Kurt even stood up to say he wanted to sing a song for their new member, while inviting the other Warblers to sing with him.

_Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_from this nightmare?_

Kurt's voice was probably the most beautiful voice Blaine had ever heard, and it truly had felt that Kurt was singing directly at him. He was smiling with his eyes as he continued to sing, as one by one the Warblers all joined in the round. They were all singing, and smiling at him as if they knew why he had transferred here. And perhaps they all did, but in that moment it didn't matter, and Blaine suddenly stood up and joined the group. Blaine looked straight at Kurt as he sang with everyone else. When the song ended, all the Warblers had crowded around him, telling him how amazing his singing voice was. Blaine smiled at every comment he received, but his eyes continued to look for Kurt. He just had to talk to him, but Kurt was nowhere to be found.

After that meeting Kurt avoided him like the plague, but that didn't stop Blaine from trying to drag him into every conversation. As much as he hated to admit it, he became obsessed, learning everything about Kurt that he could. After a full semester of being completely ignored by Kurt, Blaine became desperate and went to Wes and David for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and I never will. Be thankful I don't :-p

Thanks to Linnea for beta reading this :)

**A/N: **Thanks so much guys for adding this story to your story alerts! I may have jumped around each time I received that email telling me people were doing that. I can't believe people actually like this! Oh my!

Also you may have noticed, but I changed the rating from T to M. The M isn't for now, but for later chapters because eventually I believe there will be some smut so I'm warning you guys now

If you got the notification for this chapter being updated twice, sorry. After I posted it I realized I have a few past tense phrases when the story is in present oops!

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt could not remember ever being so angry with his two best friends. While Kurt was happy that at least some of the spot light would be on him, he was not happy to be sharing it with that solo stealer. Kurt pulls out his phone when it buzzes.

_Kurt, Wes gave me your number since you ran out of the room before I could even talk to you. I know it's not on the schedule, but I figured we could meet tonight to practice a bit-Blaine_

Kurt sighs getting ready to text Blaine back when his phone buzzes once more.

_I know you said you had a lot of homework, but we really need to get started.-Blaine._

_Fine. Where at?-Kurt._

_In the senior commons?-Blaine_

_See you in ten.-Kurt_

Kurt walks to the senior commons where Blaine was already waiting, looking positively too giddy.

"Hi," Blaine says, rocking back and forth. "I'm sure you're glad to be singing a lead again huh?"

"I'd be a lot happier if I was singing it myself," Kurt snaps. "Can we get started please?"

"Uh…sure. I figure we can just sing through it tonight, and then the next time we meet maybe we can work on some form of choreography."

"Alright," Kurt says waiting for Blaine to press play. They run through the song once and even Kurt can't deny that together their voices just seem to fit.

"That sounded really good," Blaine says walking closer to Kurt. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I have homework," Kurt says, leaving the room.

Blaine's POV

After Kurt left, Blaine sat down on the couch trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Nothing made any sense to him, it certainly didn't make sense that Kurt avoided him at all cost, and whenever Blaine managed to corner him he always made up an excuse as to why he wasn't able to hang out with Blaine. What happened to the boy he first met? Sighing Blaine heads to the cafeteria by himself. Once he gets his food, he sits down by Wes and David.

"Did you practice with Kurt today?" David asks, stabbing a piece of fruit.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty good actually." Blaine says, staring at his salad. "Does Kurt hate me?" Blaine asks, looking at both Wes and David.

"Uh…" Wes says, glancing at David who just shrugs and stabs another piece of fruit.

"Why do you ask that?"

"He just seems so annoyed with me, and I don't know. I just get the vibe that he hates me."

"Well if he does, he didn't mention it to us," David says, stabbing a piece of fruit again.

"Um…why do you keep stabbing your fruit David?"

"Lisa broke up with me today. She told me it was unnatural for me to spend as much time as I do with Wes."

"And you're taking it out on your fruit….?" Blaine asks, taking a bite of his food.

"Yes…it makes me feel better."

"Well alright then," Blaine says shaking his head. "I just…don't know what to do."

"Well just stick to the original plan, Blaine. Either things will work out the way you want them to or they won't," Wes says, taking David's fork away from him. "Obviously David and I want it to work out, but Kurt's always been unpredictable," Wes takes a moment to glare at David who was currently trying to take the fork back so he could stab some more fruit. "Would you stop David? I'm not giving you this fork back unless you agree to eat like a normal person would," he tells David, pushing away his hand, laughing slightly when David pouts. "Have you worked on the dance moves at all?"

"No, I figured we could do them the next time we practiced. I just wanted to hear him sing again…but it wasn't the same. He hardly looked at me."

"Well next practice, do the dance moves. If things still seem awkward tell him you want to loosen things up by singing Baby, its cold outside in practice. It's Kurt's favorite Christmas song and I bet my friendship with David that he won't be able to stop himself from dancing to it."

"Hey!" David calls from beside Wes.

"Thanks guys, I really do appreciate this," Blaine says getting up. "Here David, you can have my fork."

"Ugh, thanks Blaine," Wes grumbles as Blaine walks away chuckling. When Blaine arrives he logs onto facebook, and was a bit surprised when Mercedes messages him. He still was a little confused why Kurt's old Glee club had all added him, but he didn't really mind much.

**Mercedes: **What did you do to Kurt?

**Blaine:** Um…nothing? Why?

**Mercedes:** He's moping. I just figured it had to do with you.

**Blaine:** Uh…okay? Kurt and I don't really hang out Mercedes. He tends to avoid me.

**Mercedes: **Uh huh.

**Blaine: **We hung out today, but only because we have a duet together for Sectionals and we need to practice.

It had been a full minute since he sent that, and since Mercedes hadn't answered back with anything Blaine figured she had probably left the computer. He was just about to sign out when his chat box dinged.

**Mercedes:** You like him don't you.

**Blaine:** Um…

**Mercedes: **Look, he's way too stubborn for his own good, but I have this feeling you really like him. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. So I'm going to do you a huge favor, white boy.

**Blaine: **Um thanks?

**Mercedes: **Thank me when this actually works. I'm going to help you woo him. I'll send you a list of stuff later tonight. Talk to you later!

And then she signed out. Blaine stared at his computer screen, trying to figure out why Kurt's best friend of all people was planning on helping him woo Kurt. He played around on facebook for awhile attempting to pass the time when his computer beeped to tell him he had a new email.

To: Blaine

From: Mercedes

Subject: Wooing Kurt ;)

Kurt and I have been friends for a long time so I know what kind of romance crap he likes. Here is a list of things you should do in order to woo him and make him yours.

1. Sing him a song that YOU wrote for him

2. Take him on an all day date

3. Dance underneath the stars

4. Sleep on the beach

5. Take care of him when he is sick

6. Take him on a date to Breadstix

That's all I can come with for tonight, but I'm sure more will come to me. This will work, so when it works you can thank me by not breaking his heart or hurting him.

Mercedes

Blaine stares at the computer screen for a few seconds before shrugging and logging off completely.

"Time to woo Kurt," Blaine mutters, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Also I'd like to send thanks to Lissa31. Even though she hasn't helped much during this story (yet) she deserves all the thanks in the world. Without her I probably would have stopped writing years ago. I'm sure she'll be a huge help come future chapters and when and if my writer's block ever sets in during this._

_P.S. Thanks also for the awesome title that I stole from our HP ff...You know how badly I suck at titles so I'm glad you weren't mad once I told you I'd taken the title for this ff.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Oh my god guys! I am just so thrown by how many people actually like my writing. I keep wondering how long it will take for me to stop being so incredibly shocked. Thank you so so so so so much!

Thanks so much to Linnea for being such a wonderful beta reader

Thanks once more to Lissa31. I honestly cannot thank you enough, the more I think about it the more I realize I owe you so much because I know I would have given up on writing long ago if it wasn't for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Be thankful I don't because if I had the show would have been canceled due to writer's block.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

So maybe Kurt had lied a little bit about his huge pile of homework, really he only had a small essay that he already had halfway finished. He didn't feel bad about lying, the less time spent with Blaine would be for the better. Kurt turns on his laptop and logs on to Facebook, smiling as Mercedes immediately messages him.

**Mercedes: **When are you coming home white boy? We all miss you here.

**Kurt: **Probably this weekend….

**Mercedes: **Good, too much drama has been going on around here. I need you to help me with it.

**Kurt: ***rolls eyes* Seriously? I was just home 2 weekends ago.

**Mercedes: ** You know how Finn and Rachael are. So this weekend for sure?

**Kurt: **Let me check.

Kurt looks down at his schedule, only to realize sadly that he had a practice scheduled with Blaine for both Saturday and Sunday.

**Kurt: **Crap. I'm sorry Cedes, I can't come home this weekend. I have practices on Saturday and Sunday.

**Mercedes: **Jeez, your glee club is hard core.

**Kurt:** Not Glee club practice. Not exactly. Blaine and I have a duet and we have a whole schedule of practices for it. I'm not enthused.

**Mercedes: **I thought you wanted to be in the limelight?

**Kurt: **I do! Just not with _him_. I gotta go Cedes, I've got an essay to do. Love you.

**Mercedes: **Love you too. You better come home soon.

**Kurt: **As soon as I can, promise.

Kurt sighs and logs off of Facebook to start on his essay. He finishes pretty fast, does his moisturizing routine, and crawls into bed. He's tired, and yet cannot fall asleep. All he keeps seeing is Blaine's face fall when he told him no. For the life of him, Kurt can't figure out why Blaine being disappointed would keep him awake. He doesn't care, though, as he _hates _Blaine….right? Of course he does. Kurt deserved to be in the spotlight by himself and Blaine had taken that from him. And yet here Kurt was lying in bed and not being able to sleep. Next to him his phone buzzes and he smiles, thankful for the distraction. His smile falls though when he sees that it's Blaine texting him.

_Kurt, I was wondering if we could meet for coffee tomorrow morning? I have an idea for our duet that I just __have__ to share with you.-Blaine_

_Want to meet now? I can't sleep, and we don't have curfew for another hour.-Kurt _

Kurt shakes his head, wondering why he had even sent that. Oh well, it's not like he was going to get to sleep anytime soon as it was.

_Uh….sure. Senior commons again?-Blaine _

_Sure. -Kurt_

Kurt gets up and changes into his only pair of sweatpants he owns and a t-shirt and heads to the senior commons. When he gets there Blaine is incredibly giddy that Kurt wonders if it's a constant thing with him.

"Hi Kurt! I didn't know you owned sweatpants!" Blaine says, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Are you always this hyper?"

"Pretty much!" he says grinning. Despite Kurt's hatred for Blaine the other boy's infectious happiness attitude makes it hard to frown and because of that Kurt finds himself smiling right back at Blaine.

"So what was it you _had _to share with me?" Kurt says, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, well you know how…I'm assuming you've seen Moulin Rouge?" Blaine asks, sitting next to Kurt.

"Of course! Do you even need to ask that?"

"I figured as much, anyways, you know how they are on the elephant?" Blaine asks, waiting for Kurt to nod. "I thought maybe for Sectionals we could get the theater group's crew to build us something like that to sing on!"

"Um…is that even allowed?"

"I…I think so. I mean we'd have to talk it over with David and Wes."

"And Thad…we should probably include him more on our decisions on this duet. I tend to forget he's even part of the council… he's too quiet." Kurt says, smiling.

"Just think of it Kurt! Imagine the audience surprise when a big elephant is on stage! And we're singing on it! I just know we'll win!" Blaine says smiling widely. "I bet your old Glee club never did anything _this _crazy!"

"No," Kurt says smiling at Blaine, "no we certainly never did. Do you think the council will go for this?"

"I don't see why not. At least not after we explain to them how much it will increase our chances of winning," Blaine says, placing his hand on Kurt's knee. Time stops for a second and all Kurt can focus on is that Blaine is touching him. Then Blaine blushes and removes his hand. "Woah, it's already 10:40. We should get to bed."

"Uh…yeah, night," Kurt says, getting up and heading into his room. He climbs into bed once more. Blaine had touched him…and for some unknown reason Kurt swears he felt his heart skip a beat when that happened.

Blaine's POV

Blaine climbs into bed, his heart still racing. Blaine had touched Kurt, and the best part was Kurt hadn't even pulled back. Blaine smiles to himself, maybe wooing Kurt won't be too hard, he thinks just as he falls asleep.

_Blaine, meet me in the Warbler practice room at 8, we're talking to the council about your idea-Kurt_

Blaine smiles at the text and begins to get ready. Perhaps Kurt doesn't actually hate him, and everything that seemed to point to it before was just his imagination. After quickly getting ready Blaine heads down to the practice room, trying to hide some of his excitement.

"Hi Kurt," he says, smiling as he enters the room.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt answers back. "Okay, now that Blaine is here, can we please present our idea Wes?"

"Go right ahead," Wes says smiling at the pair.

"Okay, now I doubt you three have even _seen _Moulin Rouge, but during Elephant Love Medley they are singing…well on a giant elephant. And Blaine suggested yesterday that maybe we could get the theater crew to build us an elephant for Blaine and I to sing on!" Kurt says, smiling, unable to hide how excited he is.

"We'd surely win. None of the other Glee clubs will _ever _see this coming! Oh please oh _please _say yes!" Blaine says, bouncing a little bit in his seat.

"Well I don't see why not. We'll talk to the theater crew later today and let you guys know what they say at the Warbler meeting. How is practice going?"

"It's good. Our voices sound pretty good together," Blaine says smiling.

"Good, we'll see you two at Warbler practice," Wes says, getting up and walking out the room with David and Thad.

"Want to join me for a quick breakfast?" Blaine asks, getting up.

"Sure," Kurt says, smiling. Blaine is frozen for a second having already expected Kurt to tell him no once more. Maybe, he thinks, just maybe things are finally going my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts!

Thanks to Linnea for being an awesome beta and doing 4 chapter in one night :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, but I do own an awesome Starkid shirt.

_Please review! They make me run around and squeal with happiness over the fact someone other than my mom enjoys my writing!_

_Also a special thank you to Ellie for getting me unstuck during this chapter. _

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt was a bit unsure why he said yes to breakfast with Blaine. It didn't matter much anyway, since Kurt was going to go to breakfast regardless. He couldn't really skip yet another meal to stay away from Blaine. He had already skipped dinner last night and his stomach was grumbling in an angry protest.

"How is it you eat so much food and yet are so thin?" Kurt asks, looking at Blaine's pile of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"I'm on the soccer team," Blaine says shrugging taking a big bite of food. "How are your fruit and egg whites?"

"Good, and healthy as opposed to what you're eating," Kurt says smiling.

"Well then I guess I'll die sooner," Blaine jokes.

"Oh how will I ever live," Kurt says joking right back. "I should probably get going though. I'll see you at Warbler practice," he says getting up and walking out of the room. Despite the fact that Kurt knew he hated Blaine, he couldn't deny that hanging out with him had been kind of fun. Smiling, Kurt shakes his head, surely he had gone crazy. He knew he had to do something to stop this. Sure Blaine was nice, but he still had stolen his solos, and that in Kurt's mind was completely unacceptable. "Hey Wes, hey David," Kurt says walking into his first class and sitting down next to the pair.

"So, you seemed pretty close to Blaine this morning," Wes comments, taking out a notebook.

"It's nothing, I was already going to breakfast anyway. You know how I feel about him," Kurt says, turning his attention to the teacher as class started.

Wes's POV

Sighing, Wes turns away from Kurt ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook.

_Kurt is impossible. _He wrote before folding it and passing it to David.

_How so?_

_Him and his stupid hatred towards Blaine, he's way too jealous for his own good._

_Well there really isn't anything we can do about it Wes. We need to mind our own business._

_You know how hard that is when I'm positive they belong together right? _

_That doesn't mean you have to interfere. Imagine if everyone who thought you and I belonged together got involved, it would probably get tiring. Especially since neither of us is gay. You need to mind your own business for once, Wes._

_Yeah… _Wes writes, looking at David. He glances at the note, and not for the first time he wishes he could write the words he actually feels for David. But he knows there really is no point. David would never feel the same. _That would be tiring. But Kurt and Blaine is different, I just know it! Please oh please can I interfere? _

_I'm serious Wes, stay out of it. We need to let these things happen on their own, without us pushing Kurt. We already gave Blaine some advice on how to 'woo' Kurt, he'll have to figure out the rest by himself._

_Fine *pouts* you're no fun, David._

_I'm plenty fun, just not in the way you want me to. Now pay attention to the lesson. _

Wes smiles and folds the note sticking it in his pocket. He glances at David once more. _I love you. _

Blaine's POV

Blaine rolls over and looks at the clock after his nap just in time for the Warblers meeting. Blaine hops out of bed, running a hand over his hair in an attempt to smooth it down some. Then he rushes off to the meeting. Blaine enters the room, looking around for an empty seat. He smiles when he sees room for him right next to Kurt. He sits waving a bit to Kurt, expecting Kurt to wave back. Instead Kurt looks at him, and gets up to stand against the wall. Blaine frowns, looking at Kurt who looks away. He's about to get up in an attempt to talk to Kurt when Wes starts the meeting.

"Warbler Kurt and Warbler Blaine, David and I talked to the theater crew and they have agreed to build an elephant for our performance. They will start working on it tomorrow afternoon and have requested that you both join them after tonight's practice to take a look at the blueprints they are drawing up. Now, let's practice for Sectionals. We're going to start with Hey Soul Sister, next will be Blaine and Kurt's duet, and then we will have a closing number that has yet to be decided."

"Three numbers? That's…odd," Kurt says from his wall. "I thought we were only allowed two."

"They changed the rules this year and made it so each Glee club has to sing three songs. The council and I have decided we will be holding auditions for the third number, once we pick our lead soloist for that song we will let them decide on the song choice as long as it is appropriate and fits our style. Thad is passing around the audition sheet now. If you want this solo you must audition, that includes you, Blaine." The room is quiet for a minute as the sheet is passed around. When it gets to Blaine he looks at it, and then without signing his own name passes it back to Wes. "Alright, we'll let you know when we choose to hold auditions but it will be sometime this week. Now, let's get to work on Hey Soul Sister," Wes says standing. The practice goes well, although Blaine can't help but compare this solo to his duet with Kurt. After they run through the song twice Wes releases them.

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you before you and Kurt head off?" David asks, approaching them.

"Sure," Blaine says, smiling at his friend. They walk over to where Wes is standing. "What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh…yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just it seems as though you haven't been giving it your all today. Plus, you didn't even sign up on the audition list."

"It's just….I don't know. I have all the solos as it is. I'm just…I don't know."

"Blaine, we give you the solos because you are one of the most talented here. You deserve them."

"I just…I don't know right now. I'll talk to you guys later," he says, waving and walking over to Kurt. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Kurt says beginning to walk away. As they walk to the auditorium Blaine can't help but wonder what he had done to make Kurt mad at him once more.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys all think of Wes's POV? I don't know why but I just <span>love<span>_ Wes and David and I hope you guys love them as much as me cause I can promise that there will be more Wes and David in upcoming chapters! __


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! :) I'm glad people actually like this.

Thanks to Linnea for being an amazing beta :)

_Please review? They make my heart go wee, like super-wee._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. I asked for the copyrights for Christmas but Santa never gave them to me ;)

I forgot this when I posted earlier, Happy Easter to anyone that celebrates! :)

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

"I really hope the blueprints look alright," Blaine says, increasing his pace to keep up with Kurt's slightly longer stride. "I'm really excited about this duet," he says smiling. Kurt ignores him and keeps walking. The quicker they get there, the quicker he can leave and get away from Blaine. "Do you want to practice tonight? I mean, I know it's not on the schedule or anything…"

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt says curtly, cutting off Blaine's rambling. "No, I don't want to practice tonight. I don't want to see you unless it has already been scheduled. We don't have a scheduled practice until Friday. Today is not Friday meaning we will not be practicing today," Kurt snaps, increasing his pace to get away from Blaine. They both reach the auditorium after that. The plans for the elephant was quite simple both Kurt and Blaine agreed the blueprints looked good.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks as they start to leave the room.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asks now annoyed at his fellow Warbler.

"I just… never mind. Forget it," Blaine mutters going off in another direction. Kurt looks at Blaine as he leaves, sighing he walks to his room. The next two weeks were frustrating to say the least. Although Kurt couldn't prove it, he was pretty sure Blaine had talked Wes and David into giving them even more practices. Despite Kurt trying hard, he didn't even land the solo for the third song. It was instead awarded to Nick. As much as Kurt wanted to be annoyed about not receiving another solo, he couldn't help but think that Nick deserved the solo anyways. On top of Warbler practice, he had the practices with Blaine, plus a boatload of homework every night. He was working off four hours of sleep every night and three cups of coffee. He knew at any moment he was going to crash, but he just had to give everything 110%. For the first time since they had received the schedule, Kurt and Blaine didn't have a practice on Saturday which meant after today's practice Kurt could sleep until he was no longer tired.

"I want to try something new," Blaine says as Kurt enters the room. Kurt puts up his hand as if to say, go ahead. "I don't think we have enough chemistry for this song."

"I am not switching songs, Blaine. We've been working on this for two weeks and Sectionals is three weeks away. We're doing this song, and we'll make it believable."

"I'm not suggesting we change songs, Kurt. If you would wait for five seconds you would have known that," Blaine snaps. "We're not singing Elephant Love Medley in practice today," he says, going over to the CD player. Kurt can't help but smile when the familiar notes of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" comes on.

"_I really can't stay,_" Kurt sings, smiling a bit at Blaine.

"_But baby it's cold outside_," Blaine sings right back.

"_I've got to go away,_" Kurt sings, flirting a bit.

"_But baby it's cold outside._"

"_This evening has been_,"

"_Been hoping you'd drop in,_"

"_So very nice,_"

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_" Blaine sings, taking Kurt's hands into his own and pulling him towards him.

"_My mother will start to worry_," Kurt sings, smiling as he pulls away from Blaine.

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?"_

"_My father will be pacing the floor_," Kurt sings back at Blaine as he walks farther away from Blaine. Kurt smiles as Blaine sings the next line. He really can't help how flirty he's being with Blaine, the song practically encourages it, and it just feels so natural to flirt with Blaine. Kurt knows that's wrong, since he really does hate Blaine, but for one song, can it really be that wrong? As the song goes on the flirting gets more and more. The song draws to an end and Blaine leans over the couch towards Kurt, his face is so close all it would take is a small step for them to be kissing.

"_Baby it's cold outside_," they both sing, drawing out the last note. Blaine glances at Kurt's lips for a second, and Kurt can't help but do the same to Blaine's. It would be so easy, he thinks, just to lean forward and kiss Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, slightly leaning forward more, but not enough to actually kiss him. And just like that, the spell breaks and Kurt realizes what is happening and pulls away quickly.

"I…I have to go," he mumbles, fleeing from the room.

Blaine's POV

Blaine sinks down on the couch after Kurt runs out of the room. He sighs, putting his head in his hands. Had he pushed him too far? Blaine gets up, turning off the CD player. When he turns around he isn't shocked to see David standing there.

"Hey," he says, walking over towards his friend.

"Any reason why Kurt is in his room freaking out?"

"I almost kissed him," Blaine says, blushing. "I'm probably screwing everything up aren't I?"

"I'm sure you're doing fine, Blaine. Don't over think things, okay?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna go to my room now. I'll talk you later," Blaine says, smiling sadly at David. Once up in his room, Blaine turns on his iPod to repeat "Baby It's Cold Outside".

"Really Blaine?" Wes says, coming into Blaine's room and turning off the music. "Look, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Kurt is freaking out for his own reasons. Reasons which I promise he will get over, but you can't just give up, and you certainly can't sit up in your room and _mope_."

"But I ruined everything, Wes. I'm sure he knows I like him…It must be painfully obvious at this point. And now, I'm not even sure I can look him in the face."

"He doesn't know. Trust me. Now stop moping. Please? None of us want to hear "Baby It's Cold Outside" on repeat, especially since it's _not _even close to being cold outside."

"Fine," Blaine sighs, getting up. "I'm gonna shower, I guess."

"You better not mope in there!" Wes calls as he leaves the room.

Wes's POV

"I think those two have problems emotionally," Wes says as he walks into his shared room with David. "It's not healthy to be _that _oblivious."

"Do you think that Kurt really does like Blaine?"

"Yes. Underneath all that uncalled for jealously and hatred, I think Kurt likes Blaine nearly as much as Blaine likes Kurt. They're just too blind to see it."

"Well eventually Kurt will see it right? I mean that is the plan isn't it?"

"Absolutely," Wes says smiling. "David, can I talk to you?"

"Um… sure?" David says, looking confused.

"Do you um… you know…never mind. It's not important. I should probably…um…go call my um…" _imaginary girlfriend._ "Lynn. Yeah. Um… bye," Wes says, fleeing the room to go into the senior commons. He sinks into a chair, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You are such a coward," he mutters.

* * *

><p><em>I like torturing my characters. So Wes and David? Like em? I hope so cause I really enjoy writing them and they're odd relationship.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I love the reviews guys! Please keep them coming :)

Thanks to Linnea for being awesome and being my beta.

_Reviews? Please? They make me wanna sing!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and never ever will.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Not even the time his supposed best friend had revealed to everyone in third grade that he put make-up on one time.

"What am I thinking?" he mutters to himself. "I hate Blaine. I despise him! So why am I thinking about his lips?" A light knock on his door interrupts his rant. "Come in."

"David said he saw you run up here near tears. "What's going on Kurt?"

"I almost kissed him, Wes."

"Kurt it's not wrong to like Blaine. You do realize that, right?"

"I hate him Wes! I can't kiss someone I hate! That's just…ugh!" he says, flopping down on his bed. "Why am I so confused, Wes?"

"Because you like him?"

"No! I don't like him, I'm just….I don't know," Kurt sighs. "This is your fault," he mutters, "If you hadn't assigned me and Blaine this stupid duet, I never would have attempted to kiss him."

"Really, Kurt, you're going to play the blame game?" Wes says, chuckling when Kurt glares at him. "Look, Kurt," he says, sitting down next to the confused boy, "you can't control how you feel. I think that maybe you're putting too much thought into this whole hating Blaine thing. You can't see past your jealously and anger of losing the solos to him. You know David and I are your friends, but Blaine's range fits a lot more songs than yours, that's why he's lead now and not you. You're just as talented, I swear, but you have a higher range, an amazing higher range, which can be difficult to mold into songs as lead. You need to get past this, Kurt," Wes says, getting up and walking to the door. "Don't let your anger and jealously make you miss out on something potentially great," he says, leaving Kurt's room. Kurt glares at the door and then sighs. He should probably go apologize to Blaine or something. He gets up and walks to Blaine's room, knocking slowly.

"Wes, I don't want to talk to you," Blaine calls out weakly from his room. Kurt smiles a little, and slowly pushes open the door open.

"Blaine?" he says softly.

"Oh," Blaine says, reaching over to turn off the iPod which was playing "Baby It's Cold Outside". Blaine gets up and walks over to Kurt, smiling. "Hi, Kurt," he says softly. And Kurt can't speak; overcome with how stunningly beautiful Blaine looks.

"You should wear your hair like this more," he says, reaching forward to touch Blaine's curly hair. "Sorry," Kurt says, realizing what he had just done.

"It's okay," Blaine says smiling. "So?"

"I um…I came to apologize. For earlier, you know, rushing out and everything," he says blushing.

"It's fine, Kurt, really," Blaine says. "I have to get started on my homework though so…"

"Right! Sorry," Kurt says again blushing. "I guess I will…um go then. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine says, waving as Kurt leaves the room. The door shuts behind him and Kurt sighs. Why is he letting this bother him so much? It meant nothing. It was nothing. The 'almost kiss' was nothing.

David's POV

There was nothing more in the world that David loved more than studying with Wes. He loved the way Wes's tongue would stick out when Wes really focused on a problem. He loved how Wes would hum a random tune when he would get so caught up in the work. The only part he didn't love was how distracted he got every time they studied together. David really did try his hardest to actually pay attention, but then he would see Wes do something so incredibly adorable out of the corner of his eye and he'd lose his focus all over again.

"Are you okay, David?"

"What?" David says, and then blushes when he realizes he had been staring at Wes for nearly ten minutes. "Yeah, fine just um...yeah," he mumbles.

"Alright then," Wes says shaking his head and smiling. David looks down at his own work and tries to focus on it but then Wes starts humming again, and it's just so cute that once again he loses his focus. This is driving him nuts. He should just tell him.

"Wes, I…"

"Hm?"

"I..." _I love you. I love you. I love you. I freaking love you. _"I've gotta go," he mutters rushing out the room. He goes into his shared room with Wes, sinking onto his bed he begins to cry. He doesn't even notice that Wes has come into the room until he feels a hand on his back.

"David?" Wes says softly. "Are you okay?"

"No," David says sitting up, "not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm beginning to realize that I really like someone…but I just…I don't know how to tell them," he says, sighing. "How did you tell Lynn you liked her?"

"I didn't. Lynn told me, I'm way too shy for my own good, David," Wes says smiling. He smiles back slightly, but inside his heart is breaking because he knows Wes will probably never tell David he likes him because David thinks that Wes isn't gay, and it's stupid _so _stupid to even have these feelings for him because it will never ever amount to anything in a million years because Wes will never ever feel the same way. "I have faith in you though, David. You're braver than me. I'm sure you have the courage to tell whoever it is that you like them." David smiles again, wishing that Wes was actually right. But he'll never have the courage, because having Wes not know that he was actually hopelessly in love with him was better.

"Thanks, Wes," he says, giving him a small hug. It's these small touches, David thinks that make it all okay. He only wishes it was more than friendship, but he knows he'll never have the guts to tell Wes the truth.

* * *

><p><em>So isn't it completely ironic that Wes says it's unhealthy being that oblivious when both he and David are probably worse than Kurt and Blaine. <em>

_Chapter Seven will be posted as soon as I finish eight, which I'm nearly done with. Be thankful that my writers block hasn't set in.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! :)

Thanks to Linnea for being an awesome beta :)

_Reviews? Please? They make my day ten times better :) _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, despite how many times I've tried to buy it ;)

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

Kurt and Blaine had been practicing for the duet for nearly three weeks now. Sectionals were two weeks away, and things were going smoothly. Yet, all Blaine could think about was the looks Kurt kept giving him. He seems so annoyed all the time, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. They were taking a short break from all the singing and Blaine couldn't think of a better opportunity to talk to Kurt about the glares and vibes Blaine kept receiving.

"Can I ask you a question Kurt?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't…" Kurt starts to say but Blaine holds up his hand, stopping him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid; I see the way you glare at me when we're singing. I'm really confused as to what I did that could possibly make you hate me."

"You just had to come here, didn't you? You couldn't have gone to one of the other thousand all-boys schools, you just _had _to come here."

"I came here for the same reason you did Kurt, you know that."

"You took all my damn solos," Kurt mutters. "I was perfectly happy being the lead, but no. You just had to come and steal them away from me."

"What? Kurt, I didn't ask for the solos. I would have been perfectly happy in the background. Is that what you're honestly mad about?"

"Yes, yes it is. I am _not _happy swaying in the back singing do-do-do! I deserve to be in the spotlight, but the second you opened your damn mouth they gave them all to you!"

"You want the damn solos? Then take them! Honestly, Kurt, I didn't want the stupid things in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sure. You look pretty happy every single time you're in the spotlight."

"You know what? I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about something I didn't even ask for, nor have control over. If you have a problem with me taking all the solos talk to the council." Blaine says, gathering up his stuff. "You're nothing like the boy I thought you were," he says, sadly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asks, not ready to give up this fight.

"The first day I came to practice, you asked to sing a song for me. And you looked at me, and you were smiling while you sang. I knew right then and there that I liked you, and that I would do _anything _to make you look at me that way again. I only started singing because _you _inspired me to do so. I have terrible stage fright, Kurt, but you inspired me to get over that because I wanted you to hear me sing. I was singing for _you_," he says, whispering the last part. "When we all stopped singing, I looked around for you, but you were no where to be seen. And then after that…you just completely ignored me. I didn't ask for these stupid solos, Kurt, but I took them anyways because I just kept hoping, just maybe you'd look at me that way again. It's why I asked David and Wes to give me and you this stupid duet," he says, beginning to leave the room.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want us to sing this song?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm done. I can't deal with you anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a selfish little bitch, Kurt. You hate me for something I didn't even do, and I'm so _sick _of seeing you glare at me. I tired of standing here feeling you judge me when I did nothing wrong! I'll tell David tomorrow that I'm done. I'm sure they can find a nice solo for you to do. Then you'll be happy."

"Tell me why you wanted us to sing this stupid love song," Kurt demands, reaching for Blaine's arm.

"Because I love you, _God-damn_ it!" Blaine nearly yells, pulling his arm from Kurt's grasp. "I love you so much, but you can't see it because you're so blinded by your stupid jealously!" Blaine shouts, and then he leans forward and presses a short kiss to Kurt's lips. He pulls away, with tears in his eyes. Before Kurt has a chance to say anything Blaine runs out of the room.

Kurt's POV

Kurt stands there, stunned. Why had he never seen it before? Shaking his head he heads up stairs to David and Wes's room. When he gets there he's shocked to see Blaine sobbing between the two of them.

"Um…" Kurt says, looking at them. "Sorry," he says turning around and heading to his own room. A moment later Wes joins him. "You don't have to be here."

"You're our friend too, Kurt. David can take care of Blaine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why did I never see it? Why didn't I catch on that he…"

"Loves you?"

"Yeah… It was obvious wasn't it?" Kurt asks, looking down. "Everyone knew but me didn't they?"

"Not…everyone….exactly. Blaine told David and me, he wanted advice about what to do next."

"I'm…" Kurt shakes his head, "I don't even know what to think. I should have realized that….God I'm so stupid. Did I…did I lead him on?"

"What? No. He just fell for you, Kurt."

"But _why_? I'm so…cruel and I'm spoiled…I get way too jealous and…I'm a selfish little bitch. Just like he said."

"I don't know. Only Blaine knows why he loves you. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I can't, Wes… Not…not tonight at least. He can have the solo, instead of us doing the duet."

"Oh no, you two aren't getting out of that this easily. You will both learn to work through that. We need it to win. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Wes's POV

"I honestly don't know which one I'm madder at," Wes says sitting down on his bed next to David. "The plan was going _so _perfectly but no, Blaine just had to let his emotions get the better of him."

"Blaine wants to back out of the duet," David says, shaking his head.

"So does Kurt."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he had to stick it out, and he needed to talk to Blaine. What did you tell Blaine?"

"Basically the same thing. Why is it we get sucked into all the Warbler drama?"

"Who knows. We should probably head to bed," Wes says getting up. "I'm glad you and I don't have any drama," he says smiling.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey David?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" _I'm in love with you. _"Nothing. Good night."

"Night," David says smiling and getting into his bed.

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? I think this is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. <em>

_Also Glee? Amazing! I bawled so much I had to pause my TV so I could actually see the screen.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I just want to send out a personal thank you to **flyin'rabbit **and **shssftballplyr13. **Thanks for the reviews really all of you. **flyin'rabbit** your review really touched me, because it's the longest review I've ever received and I'm still not believing that people actually like what I'm writing. **shssftballplyr13** thank you thank you thank you for calling me an amazing writer. I freaked out when I read that review. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews my story, it truly means the world to me. Also thank you to everyone who adds me to your story alerts, and to anyone who just reads this story in general. Thank you thank you thank you.

Thanks to Linnea for being such an amazing beta

**Warning:** This chapter is overloaded with fluff. So much that you may melt or explode from the amount of cuteness and fluffiness. "IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but if I did it would be more focused on the greatness that is Chris Colfer and Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

It had been twelve hours since the kiss, and Kurt had still not moved from his bed. He knew he needed to go talk to Blaine about what had happened but for some reason he kept hoping that Blaine would seek him out. Maybe Blaine would explain that his outburst had been a mistake, that he didn't really love Kurt. Because he couldn't right? Why would someone like Blaine ever love someone like Kurt. Deep down, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't going to confront him since it was currently five in the morning, and most people were actually asleep at this time. Another hour passes and Kurt sighs, getting up. And even though it's now six in the morning and there is no way Blaine is still awake, Kurt finds himself walking down the hall and knocking on Blaine's door. After a minute the door opens to reveal a wide awake Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine says hoarsely. It's then that Kurt realizes that Blaine has probably been up all night crying, if his voice and red eyes are anything to go by.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, moving closer to Blaine. "I'm sorry that I've been so incredibly blind and stupid. I couldn't see past my jealously. I couldn't see…I..." he stops talking, and just stares. He can't think of a single word that could describe what he's feeling right now so he does the only thing he can think of. He steps closer, and glances at Blaine's lips, asking a silent permission. When Blaine doesn't say anything or move, Kurt takes that final step and presses his lips gently against Blaine's. Just as he's about to pull away, Blaine pulls him in closer, pressing his lips against Kurt hard. After a moment they both pull away panting.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt into his room and shutting the door.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt says, pulling away a bit from Blaine.

"Why?"

"For not realizing sooner how you felt. For not…" he stops, and takes a deep breath. "For not realizing sooner about how I felt…about you."

"How do you feel about me?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"I really _really _like you Blaine. I'm so sorry for not realizing it before. From the first moment I saw you, I thought you were adorable. It was only after they gave you the solos I let myself pretend I hated you. I was so jealous….and it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine says, kissing Kurt gently. "It doesn't matter anymore, because now you're here." Kurt smiles at that and leans forward capturing Blaine's lips in another passion filled kiss.

Wes's POV

At seven his alarm goes off, although Wes can't remember setting it since it's a Saturday and it should be against the law to get up before noon. He turns off the alarm and turns in his bed to look at David.

"Wes," David mutters, rolling over, clearly still asleep. Wes can't help but chuckle, David really is adorable when he's sleeping. He gets up, rolling his eyes, as if David wasn't ever anything _but _adorable. "Wes?" David calls out sleepily. "Why are you awake?" David asks, sitting up in his bed.

"Couldn't sleep," Wes says shrugging.

"Oh," he says, rubbing his eyes like a child. He yawns and then gets up off his bed. Wes smiles and turns around about to head into the shower when he's suddenly tackled to the ground by David.

"Um…David?"

"Sorry…I was coming to hug you…but then I tripped…." David mutters, standing up and then reaching down to pull Wes up. Once Wes is standing David wraps his arms around him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I dreamed that you died, and it was the worse dream ever. Please don't ever leave me, Wes," David says clutching Wes closer.

"Can I tell you something David?"

"Anything."

"I…" _Don't you __dare__ back out now! Say it!_ "I love you David."

"What?" David asks, letting go of Wes.

"I love you. I…I've loved you for awhile…and I kept trying to tell you but I kept being a coward and backing out. But I just… I can't do it anymore, David. I love you. I'm in love with you," Wes says quickly, blushing. David stares at him, and it's so quiet Wes swears he's dying inside. "Please…say something," he whispers. And before Wes can even really process what is happening his arms are full of David who's leaning forward and pressing his lips against Wes's. When they finally pull away to breath, Wes rests his forehead against David's smiling.

"Wes?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." And Wes smiles so widely he swears his face may break from how happy he is right now. But he couldn't care less because David actually loves him and things are so incredibly perfect. David smiles right back and then they're kissing again and it's everything he'd wished for and so much more.

Blaine's POV

Blaine thinks there is probably nothing more perfect in the world than lying in bed with Kurt watching Disney movies. Blaine presses a kiss into Kurt's hair, and snuggles closer. He smiles as Kurt hums in contentment.

"This is nice," Kurt says looking up at Blaine. And Blaine couldn't agree more, so Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt once more, smiling into the kiss as Kurt eagerly kisses him back. He could do this forever. They kiss for a few and then turn back to the movie, falling into a comfortable silence. Before Blaine knows it, Kurt has fallen asleep curled around him. Blaine smiles at the adorable picture Kurt makes and decides to fall asleep as well. Blaine awakens as a flash goes off in his face.

"Aren't they adorable Wes?" David says, snapping another picture. Blaine sits up, glaring at the pair. "Oops," David says, smirking, "we woke him up."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing!" David says snapping more pictures as he runs around the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt mutters sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Me and David were wondering if you two lovebirds wanted to join us for dinner," Wes says, coming up behind David to steal away the camera.

"Sure," Kurt says, getting up. Blaine can't help but chuckle at how wild Kurt's hair looks. "Oh crap!" Kurt shrieks running into the bathroom to try and fix his hair. After a couple minutes he comes out and sits on the bed. "It's hopeless."

"I think you look adorable," Blaine says, pulling him into a hug. "Ready?"

"I suppose," Kurt says, giving Blaine a chaste kiss before beginning to walk out of the room. Blaine stands there, watching as Kurt begins a conversation with Wes and David. He smiles; this is what true happiness feels like.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Did you explode from the fluff? I'm pretty sure this is my absolute favorite chapter yet. <em>

_A/N: I have a updating problem haha. Like... I tell myself I won't update until a certain day...as a way to like keep you guys in suspense but then I get too excited about what I wrote and I have to share it with someone... I think I've updated everyday this week? Maybe? Haha well maybe this way when and if I get stuck you all won't hate me! (I'm also being bad and posting this chapter before Chapter 9 is done...oops. I guess I got too excited about all the fluffiness of this chapter. Oh well, I'm nearly done with Chapter 9 anyways.)  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! :)

Thanks to Linnea for being an amazing and awesome beta.

_Review? They make me so so happy! :) _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but I will hopefully own some Starkid autographs soon! :D

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt could honestly say he had never felt happier than he did at this moment. The feeling of Blaine's warm hand in his gave him butterflies. Each time Blaine looks at him and smiles makes his heart skip a beat. Kurt knows this is where he belongs, but at the same time he knows this is wrong. Someone like him doesn't deserve the love that Blaine is offering him. He wishes he deserved Blaine, especially after everything he unknowingly put him through. Blaine glances at him again, smiling, and squeezing his hand. Kurt tries to pay attention to whatever Wes and David are telling him and Blaine, but all he can think about is the fact that he will never deserve Blaine.

"So what do you think, Kurt?" David asks.

"Hmm?" Kurt says blushing at being caught. "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired," he says shaking his head. "I'm going to go up to bed," Kurt says, releasing Blaine's hand. He kisses him lightly on the lips and then head upstairs. As soon as Kurt's head hits the pillow he falls asleep

_A hand covers his mouth and he's pulled into a dark classroom. _

"_Scream and I'll kill you," whispers Karofsky pressing a knife into Kurt's side. "Understand?" And Kurt must have nodded because the hand is removed, but after a second it's replaced by Karofsky's lips and Kurt feels like puking. He struggles trying to push Karofsky off of him, but it's no use Kurt's too weak against him. Karofsky pulls away and starts kissing Kurt's neck, and even though he knows getting stabbed will probably hurt, he screams anyways. "I warned you," Karofsky growls, lifting the knife and stabbing Kurt in the leg. He can feel the blood drip down his leg, but it doesn't matter. Maybe dying will be better than this life he's living. Karofsky pushes him to the ground. _

"Kurt, wake up," Blaine says, gently touching Kurt's shoulder.

"No! Stop! Please, stop!" Kurt cries, smacking Blaine's hand away.

"Shhh, Kurt, it's just me. It's Blaine. Wake up. It's okay," Blaine whispers, and he smiles when Kurt opens his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt cries, sitting up. Blaine sits on Kurt's bed and is instantly hugged tightly by Kurt. "Blaine," he mutters, crying hard. Blaine just pulls him closer rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

Blaine's POV

It had been an hour since Blaine had heard Kurt screaming in his sleep and come to his rescue. Kurt had fallen asleep about thirty minutes prior, however, he was still crying a little in his sleep. Blaine watched as a tear trickled down his boyfriend's face. The nightmare made Blaine remember that as much as he loves Kurt he really didn't know that much about him. He knew that Kurt would probably need time, but he really hoped that whenever Kurt woke up he would tell Blaine what had caused him to scream in his sleep. For now, he just holds the troubled boy in hug trying to keep back whatever demons were plaguing Kurt. Kurt whimpers in his sleep, and Blaine clutches him closer. Blaine absolutely hates seeing Kurt in pain, so he does the only thing he can think of.

"_I've been alone,_" he sings softly. "_Surrounded by darkness, I've seen how heartless the world can be_," Blaine sings, pulling Kurt closer. "_I've seen you crying, felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see that baby you're not alone. 'Cause you're here with me_," he sings pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple. "_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_," he sings.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Were you just singing?"

"Yes," Blaine says, blushing.

"Oh, okay," Kurt says, opening his eyes to look at Blaine. "What was it you were singing?"

"Just a song that I wrote," he mutters. He doesn't bother to say that he had written it for Kurt when he found out the reason Kurt had transferred to Dalton two years ago.

"This is nice," Kurt whispers, snuggling closer to Blaine. "'M tired," he says, yawning.

"Sleep, I'll keep you safe," Blaine whispers.

"Kay," Kurt mutters his eyes falling shut. Blaine yawns and realizes he should probably sleep as well. He resists, worried that Kurt will have a nightmare again. But soon he's forcing himself to not close his eyes and he decides to sleep. If Kurt has the dream again, Blaine knows he will awake to Kurt's screaming.

In the morning the first thing Blaine realizes is the warmth he'd felt from Kurt's body during the night is gone. The next thing is that someone was getting sick in the bathroom. He curses himself at not hearing Kurt get up before him; he gets up knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"Babe, you okay?" he says, starting to open the door.

"Don't come in here," Kurt says softly. "I don't want you to see me like this," he says, but Blaine has already pushed the door open. Kurt is kneeling on the ground his head resting on the toilet. Blaine grabs a wash cloth from the underneath the sink and wets it. Kurt groans, as he throws up once more. After a minute he pulls away from the toilet and reaches up to flush it.

"Come on," Blaine says softly, helping Kurt up. They make their way slowly to Kurt's bed. "Lay down," he says, tucking Kurt in and placing the washcloth on Kurt's forehead.

"I feel like I'm dying," Kurt mutters, pulling the covers up higher. Blaine chuckles softly as he heads into the bathroom to look for some medicine and a thermometer.

"Babe, I'll be right back okay?" Blaine says, coming out the bathroom.

"No…." Kurt moans weakly.

"I've got to get you some medicine and you have none. I'm just going to my room," he says kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Kay," Kurt says pathetically. Blaine smiles and walks down to his room to grab his medicine and thermometer. When Blaine gets back in Kurt's room Kurt is fast asleep. He hates to wake him, but Blaine knows that the medicine will help him just as much as sleep. He gently shakes Kurt. "Guh," Kurt mumbles. Blaine carefully pours the medicine into the cup, he sets it aside and then helps Kurt sit up. "No…." he moans.

"I know," Blaine whispers. "Here baby," he says, lifting the cup to Kurt's lips. He puts the cup down and then picks up the thermometer. "Open," he says, waiting for Kurt to open his mouth so he can take his temperature. When it beeps Blaine looks at it. "102," he mutters mostly to himself. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," Kurt mutters. Blaine gets Kurt some water and then helps him drink it. "'M so tired," Kurt whispers, laying down. "Lay with me?"

"Sure," Blaine says, crawling into bed with Kurt. He gently pulls him into his arms as Kurt falls asleep. Blaine smiles and then sets an alarm for four hours in case he falls asleep.

Kurt's POV

Kurt feels like he's underwater. But he knows that's ridiculous since he can breathe, unless he's a fish now. He chuckles at this, but then it causes him to have a coughing fit. His coughing begins to awaken the boy next to him. So he tries to cough quieter, but it's no use.

"Drink," Blaine says softly, handing Kurt a cup of a red liquid. It tastes gross but it does make the coughing go away. "Open," Blaine says next, putting a thermometer in his mouth. After a minute it beeps, and Blaine takes it from his mouth. "100" he says smiling a bit. "Your fever went down in four hours, that's good. Maybe you're not too sick."

"'M not sick," he says, glaring at Blaine.

"Uh huh, sure," he says chuckling. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat, you want anything?" Blaine asks, getting up off the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly twelve, and before you ask, it's Sunday, so we have nothing to do today," Blaine says smiling.

"Oh…I'll have some toast I guess," he says smiling back at Blaine. Kurt lays back down, drifting in and out of the sleep during the small amount of time that Blaine is gone. He isn't surprised when he jolts awake screaming. A second later Blaine walks into his room carrying food.

"Here you go," he says smiling. "I got you some fruit too, but I'm going to put it in the fridge for now," he says. Kurt sits up folding his legs underneath him so that there is room for Blaine on the bed.

"Thanks," Kurt says, taking the plate of toast from Blaine. "You really don't have to do this you know," he says taking a bite of his toast.

"I want to," Blaine says as he puts some dressing on his salad before taking a bite. "My homework is done anyways. The only thing I had planned for today was practicing with you." From across the room his computer dings.

"Can you get that Blaine? It's probably Mercedes." Blaine nods and gets up, unplugging Kurt's laptop and bringing it to Kurt. Kurt presses a button, and then Mercedes' face fills the screen.

"Hi Kurt!" she says waving at the camera.

"Hey Cedes," he says, smiling.

"You look…horrible."

"I'm sick," he mutters.

"Oh so _now _you admit it," Blaine mutters from his spot on the bed. He laughs when Kurt looks up and glares.

"Is someone there with you?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah, Blaine's here. He's taking care of me," Kurt says, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Hi, Mercedes!" Blaine says.

"Hi, Blaine!"

"You don't seem too shocked," Kurt comments taking a bite of toast. Blaine blushes while Mercedes just smiles.

"Glad to see you've finally gotten over your jealously," Mercedes says, smiling wider.

"'M tired again, Blaine."

"Sorry, Mercedes, but I think Kurt needs to go to sleep again. He is really sick, has a fever and everything" says Blaine with a worried expression on his face.

"Get better, Kurt! Let me know when you feel better. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"

"Bye Cedes!" Kurt says, clicking the end call button on Skype. "I feel like I've been sleeping all day," he grumbles leaning against Blaine as the heaviness of sleep takes over his body.

"You have been," Blaine says laughing. "Sleep is good when you're sick. So come on, get under the covers," Blaine says, picking up Kurt's laptop and placing it on the desk. He removes their food, and then tucks Kurt in. "I'll wake you up in another four hours for some more medicine."

"Do you have to? It tastes gross," Kurt mutters while yawning.

"If you want to get better you have to take it," Blaine says, sitting down on Kurt's roommate's bed.

"Kay," he says, his eyes falling shut.

Blaine's POV

Blaine smiles as Kurt's eyes close and the boy instantly falls asleep. Blaine sits there for a moment staring at Kurt, but then he feels a bit creepy so he looks away. It's not long before Blaine is completely bored. He could take a nap with Kurt but he's not tired since he's been sleeping pretty much all day. He gets up off the bed and runs into his room to grab his notebook. He sits down on the bed again, opening it up to a blank page. He wants to write a song, about Kurt, but nothing is coming to mind. Now that it's quiet, all he can think about is how Kurt screamed in his sleep last night. Next to him, Kurt whimpers in his sleep, rolling over.

"No," Kurt mutters, his hands pushing at someone invisible. "Please, stop! Please stop it! No! No, please no! Please!" Blaine gets up to wake Kurt from the obvious nightmare. "Stop it, please! Please no! Please don't do this! Please," Kurt moans, his hands still pushing at air.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers coming closer to Kurt in attempt to wake him up. He's shocked when Kurt's hand shoots up, slapping him in the face.

"Stop it! No, please, no, no, no, no, no. Stop please, please stop. NO!" Kurt cries out, jolting awake. He looks around wildly, before he notices that Blaine is on the ground, his hand to his nose. "Oh, God! Blaine! I'm so sorry!" Kurt says, getting up and kneeling by Blaine. "Can I see?" he asks gently pulling Blaine's hands away.

"Am I bleeding?" he asks, pressing his fingers to his nose.

"Just a little bit," Kurt says, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Here," he says handing Blaine some toilet paper. "I'm so sorry," he says softly.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," Blaine says, pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm fine," he says, gently kissing Kurt's forehead. He wishes he could ask Kurt what the nightmares are about, but he knows he needs to be patient. Kurt will tell him when he's ready. All he can do is hope is that it's soon.

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? I was a little unsure of this chapter at first, because Kurt completely threw me a curveball with the Karofsky nightmare. Completely changed the entire story, but oh well. I like where it's going now.<em>

_Oh, so I realized that I never addressed the roommate thing...I thought I did but apparently that was all in my head. Okay, so Blaine has no roommate and Kurt's is never ever there. _

_Also can you believe that when I wrote Kurt getting sick and Blaine taking care of him that I completely forgot that it was on Mercedes's list of things to do to woo Kurt? Haha oops.  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews.

Thanks to Linnea for being an amazing beta.

_Please pleaseeee review? I'll love you forever! I'll bake you some yummy butterbeer cupcakes! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and I never ever will

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

Blaine was going on three days with only four hours of sleep. Ever since Sunday he'd been staying in Kurt's room as nightmares kept getting worse. Blaine was trying to be the greatest boyfriend alive by helping Kurt, but this was getting ridiculous. Because Kurt hadn't confided in him yet, Blaine was beginning to believe that Kurt didn't trust him at all. Each and every time Blaine brought up the nightmares, Kurt brushed it off, and it was seriously pissing him off because Blaine couldn't help his boyfriend if he didn't know how.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Blaine says, at the end of a Warblers practice.

"Sure," Kurt says walking over to his boyfriend. "What's up?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you," Kurt says, smiling and taking Blaine's hands.

"Tell me about the nightmares," he says bluntly. Kurt drops his hands, his smile fading.

"Blaine, please. I told you I don't want to talk about that."

"Clearly," he says shaking his head as his body slumps in disappointment, "clearly you don't trust me, Kurt."

"It's not a matter of trust, Blaine. It's something I really don't want to talk about. I would rather those thoughts not plague me during the day like they do at night. I really wish you would stop bringing it up. So, stop, please." Kurt's tone has finality to it, and Blaine is unwilling to let the subject go.

"Liar," he growls, frustrated. "If you trusted me, you would tell me what your nightmare is about."

"Why are you acting this way Blaine? You're scaring me," Kurt says, turning away from Blaine.

"Stop trying to change the damn subject, Kurt!" he yells, grabbing on to Kurt's arm.

"Blaine! Ow, stop it! You're hurting me," he cries, attempting to release himself from Blaine's grasp. "Please stop it!" he shouts, and shocked Blaine drops his hand.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry," he says quickly, realizing what had just happen. Blaine promised himself that he would never hurt this beautiful boy whom he loved, and he just did it.

"Stay away from me," Kurt says, tears in his eyes as he runs out of the room. It's then that Blaine remembers he is in the Warblers practice room and everyone had heard their fight. He blushes, lowering his head, and slinks out the room as quietly as he can only to be stopped by David and Wes.

"You're not getting away that easily," David says, coming up behind him with Wes. "What the hell just happened, Blaine?"

"I don't….I gotta go," Blaine says, rushing away from Wes and David. Wes and David exchange a look as they watch their friend jog away.

Kurt's POV

Kurt's arm still tingles with pain from where Blaine had grabbed him. His eyes stung from tears he'd been crying for the last two hours. Blaine tried to talk to him an hour ago, but Kurt had just pushed him out of the room before locking the door. His heart felt like it was in two. When Blaine grabbed his arm, memories of his attack, which he was usually able to suppress throughout the day, overwhelmed him. Immediately, he was put right back in the situation. Out of everyone to do this to him, he never expected Blaine to be the one. Kurt climbs under the covers, curling into a ball. He just wants this day to end. Despite knowing what sleep can bring, he hopes that maybe tonight he can find a retreat from today, and Kurt closes his eyes, drifting off into dreamland.

"_Keep you're mouth shut, or I'll stab more than your damn leg, Hummel," Karofsky says, kissing Kurt's neck._

"_No, please, stop it," he mutters, trying to push the other boy away. "Stop please, please, please don't do this, please," he cries. _

"_Shut the hell up," Karofsky says, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt bites Karofsky's lip hard, hoping that he will stop. But this causes the exact opposite reaction. Instead, Karofsky groans and thrusts his hips into Kurt's. "I knew you wanted this," he says, reaching down to cup Kurt. _

"_Stop please! Please, don't do this," Kurt says, crying hard. Karofsky just smirks, and continues to kiss Kurt's neck. _

"_You know you want this, Fag."_

"_No, please. Please no, no, no. Please stop this. I don't….please!" Kurt pleads, kicking his legs a bit._

"_Stop moving or I'll tie you down," Karofsky warns. _

"_Please," he begs, "don't do this. Please." Karofsky pulls away for a second and Kurt sees his chance. He swings as hard as he can, hitting Karofsky in the face. Completely shocked by the punch Karofsky is knocked over and Kurt scrambles up, his leg is red with blood as it continues to pour down his leg, and he runs to the door. He's nearly there, when his leg is grabbed, and he's pulled back, hitting his head hard on the tiled floor. "NO! STOP PLEASE NO!" he yells, just hoping for someone to hear him, someone to save him. _

"Kurt! Please, wake up! Kurt!" Blaine calls from outside his door banging it as hard as he possible can, as Kurt awakens. He's crying, and trembling from the nightmare. "Kurt, please, unlock the door," Blaine begs. Slowly, Kurt gets up and unlocks his door. Blaine immediately wraps his arms around Kurt, leading them to the bed. "Shhhh," Blaine soothes, "It's okay, I'm here now," he says, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine," Kurt says, shaking. "I….Oh God, Blaine," he cries. "I can't…I just can't tell you," he says crying harder.

"Shhh, don't worry about that right now, Babe. I'm so very sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that," he says, clutching Kurt closer in a hug.

"I can't tell you, Blaine. I just can't. You won't….you won't love me anymore if I told you."

"Kurt," Blaine said looking reprovingly at his boyfriend, "I will always love you. No matter what happened. Nothing will ever make me not love you. Ever."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise," Blaine says softly. "Look at me, Kurt," he whispers, waiting until Kurt looks up. "I love you, and nothing you ever do or say will change that. Not even if you threw me out of your room right now and told me to stay away from you forever. I would still love you. Nothing in your past will change that. I promise you, Kurt, that no matter what, my love for you will not change," he says, leaning down and kissing Kurt lightly.

"Stay with me?" Kurt asks, snuggling into Blaine's lap.

"Of course," he says, laying them both down. They snuggle close together, both of them smiling. Blaine leans forward and gently kisses Kurt. And, for a few moments, the thoughts of their fight and the nightmare are gone. At that moment, nothing but each other matter. They both fall asleep, and for once Kurt doesn't wake up screaming.

"Blaine," Kurt says poking Blaine in an attempt to wake him up.

"Guh," Blaine mutters, swatting at Kurt's hand.

"Wake up," Kurt whispers, poking Blaine some more.

"I'm up! I'm up," Blaine says, sitting up and smiling at Kurt.

"Blaine…I've umm…I changed my mind," Kurt whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I want to tell you. About my nightmare. I…." he stops, biting his lip.

"You don't have to, Babe. I don't want to force you. I was wrong to try and I apologize again," Blaine says softly, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"No…I… you deserve to know," Kurt says, looking away. "I…Blaine…" he sighs and then takes a deep breath, "I was raped, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>I reallllllly want to know EVERYONE'S reactions to this. Some of the people who have already read it, were completely shocked. While my best friend could tell I was heading in that direction. Basically I'm trying to tell if she wasn't shocked because she knows my writing so well, and knows how I write things that it didn't shock her. So please please let me know. <em>

_Also a very very special thank you to Linnea. She's been such an amazing beta throughout this, and she helped me a lot with this chapter. I was completely unsure of how to begin it, so if it wasn't for her, I would not be posting this right now because I would probably still be staring at a blank document. _

_Also, Starship? AMAZING! :D  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! So I'm not sure when Chapter Twelve will be posted. I'm going to try and finish it tonight, but I don't know if I will. I have to send my laptop back to HP tomorrow because it needs some parts fixed. Last time it was only gone for about three days, so hopefully it won't be gone very long this time. Also I'm leaving on Saturday and won't be around a computer again until Sunday sometime because I am taking a roadtrip to the Digitour in Urbana, Illinois!

_Please please review! They make me so happy! :) _

Thanks to Linnea for being such an amazing beta. This story wouldn't be possible without her.

**Warning:** This chapter is mostly flashback of Kurt's attack. If reading about this bugs you, please, skip to when it switches back to Present day. I did not go much into detail of the rape, because I couldn't do it. Just writing everything that leads up to the rape made me cry. Anyways, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so you can skip the flashback and go to the present day stuff.

**Disclaimer**: Despite all my wishing I still do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Two years ago, McKinley High School<p>

It was late, Glee practice had just ended and Kurt was making his way to his locker to gather up the rest of his stuff before he could leave for the weekend. He's not thinking of anything but getting the hell out of the school. Suddenly, a hand covers his mouth and he's pulled into a dark classroom.

"Scream and I'll kill you," Karofsky whispers, pressing the knife into Kurt's side. "Understand?" Kurt nods and the hand is removed only to be replaced by Karofsky's lips. The younger boy struggles trying to get the kissing to stop. He pulls away for a second, and he starts kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt screams loudly. "I warned you," Karofsky growls as he stabs the knife into Kurt's leg. Kurt whimpers in pain and in retaliation Karofsky knocks him to the ground. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll stab more than your damn leg, Hummel," he says, kissing Kurt's neck.

"No, please, stop it," Kurt mutters, trying to push Karofsky away, but it's no use. "Stop please, please, please! Don't do this, please!" But his muffled cries are heard by no one.

"Shut the hell up, you damn fag." Karofsky says, kissing Kurt hard. Kurt bites his lip hard trying he best he can to ward him off, but Karofsky just groans and thrusts his hips into Kurt's. "I knew you wanted this," he says, reaching down to grab Kurt.

"Stop! Please, don't do this," Kurt says, crying harder. Karofsky smirks and continues to kiss Kurt's neck.

"You know you want this, Fag."

"No, please. Please no, no, no. Please stop this. I don't…please!" Kurt pleads, kicking his legs.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you down," Karofsky warns.

"Please," he begs," don't do this. Please." Karofsky pulls away for a second and Kurt swings as hard as he can, hitting Karofsky in the face. Shocked, the other boy falls backwards giving Kurt a chance to get up and run for the door. He's nearly there when Karofsky grabs his legs pulling him back, causing him to hit his head hard on the tiled floor. "NO! STOP PLEASE NO!" he screams as loud as he can, hoping someone to hear him. Karofsky laughs at him.

"No one is coming, Fag. No one cares." Karofsky straddles him, pinning Kurt to the floor.

"Please, stop," Kurt cries, still pushing against Karofsky. It's completely useless; Kurt's too weak compared to Karofsky. His leg is killing him, and now he is utterly in the power of his enemy.

"Shut the hell up," he says, turning and reaching into a bag Kurt hadn't noticed before. He pulls out a roll of duct tape. He unrolls a bit of it, slapping it over Kurt's mouth before ripping it. "Although, I will miss kissing your sweet lips, at least I won't have to hear you anymore," Karofsky says, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck once more. Behind the duct tape Kurt screams, wishing he could be heard. Wishing someone, anyone cared. He's still struggling, trying to push Karofsky off. Somehow, Kurt manages to get his leg up and kicks Karofsky right in the groin. Stunned, Karofsky falls back. Kurt gets up, his leg bleeding profusely and runs for the door. It opens and he runs down the hallway limping. He rips the duct tape off.

"Help! Someone help! Please!" he cries, but his voice is hoarse from all his crying and yelling earlier. He hears a noise behind him and he knows that it's Karofsky coming after him. Kurt blocks out the pain and runs, faster than he's ever run before. If he can just get outside, he knows he'll be free. He's nearly there when he's tackled to the ground. His head hits the floor, and for a few moments he blacks out. When he comes to he's tied down to a table, and there's something hard against his backside. He yells around the duct tape, struggling against the rope, anything to make what he knows is about to happen stop. It hurts, he feels like he's being torn in two. He blacks out again, coming to as Karofsky pulls away from him.

"Such a little slut," he whispers, kissing Kurt's neck and ears. "See ya, Fag," he says, buttoning his pants and leaving. Kurt cries harder, struggling against his ropes. He struggles harder, ignoring the amount of pain he's in. He refuses to be found like this. Somehow, he gets his hand free, and from there he unties himself. Finally free, he lies there, crying. Karofsky had stolen every first from him.

Present day, Kurt's POV

He curls into Blaine's side, crying hard. Blaine stays silent, hugging him close and rubbing his back.

"Shhhh," Blaine says, trying to soothe him. "It's over now, I'm here, shhhh."

"Blaine, I…." Kurt says, "I…oh God," he says, getting up and running to the bathroom to throw up. Blaine follows a moment later with a comforting hand on the small of his back. He then guides Kurt back into the bed, lying down with him and pulling him into his arms.

"What happened next?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know, I think I passed out from the head injury and blood loss. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with my dad clutching my hand. They told me that Karofsky had been caught and he'd gone to jail without a trail. I don't even know how that happened."

"Who found you?"

"I never found out. I wish I knew. I owe them my life."

"You're so strong Kurt," Blaine says, clutching Kurt closer. "I love you so much."

"Even…." he stops, looking away, "even knowing that…that I was raped?"

"Why would you even think that changed anything? How can you even ask that, Kurt? I love you no matter what. I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yes," he says softly.

"I never break my promises. I love you, Kurt. What happened in your past changes nothing. The fact that you survived that babe…that makes me love you even more. You are so strong, and brave. I love you. Never ever forget that I love you."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I…I love you too." Blaine smiles at this, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"Kurt…can I…can I kiss you?" Blaine says softly.

"Please," Kurt whispers. Blaine smiles again and then gently presses his lips against Kurt's. Blaine pulls away, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you," Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine again.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers back. They both lean forward again, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. And just like that, nothing else in the world mattered. The past didn't matter, only the present and their future. Kurt knew it was silly, since they were so young, but he could see it clear as day, he had a future with Blaine. He couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

><p><em>So? What did everyone think? I love reading everyone's reactions :) <em>

_Also, David and Wes will be back in Chapter Twelve! :)  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. So I'm really conflicted about posting this chapter. I'm not done with 13 because it's becoming a much longer chapter than I thought it was going to be. I just sent out my laptop so I'm doing this on my Dad's. I didn't want to keep you guys without an update for too long since I've been so good about it. However this will be the last post until I get my laptop back as the beginning of Chapter 13 is on my laptop...oh wait... It might be on the flash drive I backed my stuff up on. I'll have to check that out. But anyways, it won't be posted for awhile since Saturday I am going to Digitour. (anyone else going?) So as soon as I finish 13 and it's been edited I will post it promise!

_Please review? _

Thanks to Linnea for being such an amazing beta

* * *

><p>Wes's POV<p>

Right now there was nowhere Wes would rather be than in David's arms. He snuggles closer to his boyfriend, smiling. David was his boyfriend.

"I love you," he says, because he finally can whenever he wants to. David smiles in return, leaning forward to kiss Wes.

"I love you too." They kiss again, and Wes smiles. He's never been so happy. "As much as I enjoy this, we should probably get up and make sure Blaine and Kurt didn't kill each other."

"Shouldn't we have done that last night?" Wes asks, getting up.

"Well….probably. But I got distracted," he says winking. David laughs when Wes blushes. "Let's go," he says leaning forward and kissing Wes. "I love that I can do this whenever I want," he says, kissing Wes again.

"Me too," Wes agrees, pulling David close. Wes kisses David hard, his tongue tracing David's lips. David groans into the kiss, pulling Wes even closer.

"We're getting distracted again," David whispers, kissing Wes's neck. Wes groans, and wraps his arms around David's neck, pulling him closer.

"I can't think when you do that," he whispers.

"Want me to stop?"

"God no," he says, capturing David's lips in another kiss. He walks backwards, guiding them both back to the bed. They kiss deeply for a bit before Wes pulls away. "We're being bad friends," he says, gently pushing David away. "We really should check on them instead of letting our hormones get the best of us."

"You're no fun," David says pouting.

"Oh I'm plenty fun, just not in the way you want me to be," Wes says, getting up. "Come on, we can get distracted _after_ we make sure both our best friends are still alive," he says, pulling David up. Wes turns and walks out of the room while a grumbling David follows. They walk down the hall and knock on Kurt's door.

"Come in," Kurt calls from inside his room. They push the door and are shocked to find Kurt and Blaine cuddling on Kurt's bed.

"Well…" Wes says, smiling. "Glad to see you two made up." Kurt smiles back at Wes, pulling Blaine closer. "Want to join us for breakfast before classes?"

"Sure," Kurt says, getting up, and then turning around to pull Blaine up.

"You two suck," Blaine grumbles. Kurt laughs, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. He pulls away, smiling when Blaine pouts.

"Come on silly," he says, walking over to Wes and David.

Kurt's POV

Kurt had never been happier; telling Blaine about the attack had been the right thing to do. Even now, in class he was happy. He sighs, looking over at Blaine. After a second Blaine looks over, catching Kurt's eye and smiling widely. 'I love you,' Blaine mouths. Kurt's heart skips a beat, and he smiles. 'I love you too,' he mouths back.

"Kurt, did you hear what I asked you?" his teacher inquires. He looks at him, blushing.

"No, sorry," Kurt says, looking down at his book, in an attempt to figure out what he had missed.

"Next time pay attention, Kurt," he says asking another student. Kurt nods, still blushing. He sees Blaine laughing, and he looks at him glaring.

"It's your fault I had no clue what he asked me!" Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand as they walk out the classroom.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're too adorable for your own good," Kurt says, pulling Blaine to him to kiss him on the lips. "Ready for practice?"

"Kurt!" a voice calls from behind them; Kurt turns, smiling and waving when he sees Rachael.

"What are you doing here, Rachael?" he asks, hugging her.

"I missed you! Mercedes is out in my car. We're kidnapping you," she says smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to tell me I'm being kidnapped," he says laughing. "Do you mind, Blaine?"

"Not at all," Blaine says, smiling. "Just come find me when you get back," he says, pulling Kurt back to him to kiss him. "I love you," he whispers against Kurt's lips, kissing him once more.

"I love you too," Kurt whispers back. They kiss once more before they say goodbye.

"You two are so adorable," Rachael comments, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the school.

Blaine's POV

Blaine sighs, putting away his notebook. He could hear the song he wanted to write in his head, but every time he tried to write words to the chords he had written nothing would come out. Beside him his phone buzzes.

_Thinking of you-xxx Kurt. _

_Love you-Blaine. _

_Love you too-xxx Kurt. _

Blaine smiles, putting his phone aside and opening up his laptop. He brings up Google, typing in David Karofsky. He looks at the list of links, ignoring the Facebook link. He sees a link for a newspaper and clicks on it.

_18 year old David Karofsky was sentenced to ten years in prison with a chance for parole in eight years._

He skims some more on the article when he sees something about how there was no trial.

_Most unusual case, as there was no trial and Karofsky was sentenced right away. _

_No one knows how this happened, but I'm guessing someone paid some big bucks to get him locked away as soon as possible. _

Blaine clicks the back button, wondering if the person that paid for the lack of trail was the same person who found Kurt. He clicks the next link, and then realizes it's a blog. He's about to click the back button when he sees Kurt's name.

_Today was one of the worst days. I had to go back into the school to grab my stuff, when I heard screaming coming from one of the classrooms. It was Karofsky…and he was….I can't even say it, and I'm ashamed about the fact that I ran instead of stopping him and saving Kurt….but I just…had to puke right away. When I came back Karofsky was gone, and Kurt was knocked out. I saved him, then. Though I wish I had found him way before the first time. I called 911, and got him to the hospital. He's there now. He's going to live. I convinced my dad to pay a bunch of people to insure that Karofsky is sentenced without a trail. This way Kurt doesn't have to live through that all over again. All of us were stupid to not see how bad the bullying was. –Sam. _

"Holy crap," Blaine mutters, taking his phone out.

_Who's Sam?-Blaine_

_One of the guys from my old Glee club. Why?-xxx Kurt_

_He saved you, Kurt-Blaine._

_What?-xxx Kurt_

_I'll show you when you're home.-Blaine_

_Nearly there, see you soon.-xxx Kurt. _

Blaine puts his phone down and goes on Facebook, had he added a Sam? He looks at the friends from McKinley and sees that he had in fact added a Sam Evans. He clicks on the profile. There's nothing special about it, so he goes back to the blog. A second later Kurt walks in.

"Hey babe," Kurt says, kissing Blaine. "What was it you found?"

"Your friend Sam has a blog, and… Kurt, he's the one that found you that day."

"What? That's impossible…I mean…he would have told me…wouldn't he?"

"I'm just telling you what I found, Kurt," Blaine says, shutting down his computer. He stands, taking Kurt into his arms. "I want to meet him," he says, kissing Kurt. "Because of him, I have you. I owe him everything."

"Okay," Kurt says, smiling. "We both owe him everything," Kurt says, kissing Blaine hard. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers back. They kiss again losing themselves in the moment. _Each moment with him is so perfect._

* * *

><p><em>I'm evil to my characters. I have this thing where I can't let them be happy for long periods of time. I don't know why haha. Well hopefully you guys liked this chapter!<em>

_Preview for Chapter 13: Blaine and Kurt go to McKinley High to thank Sam! Later they all go out for coffee, something Blaine is realizing is a horrible idea. Is he really seeing Sam flirt with Kurt or is it all in his head?  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Okay, so I apologize for taking so incredibly long to get this chapter posted. I couldn't access the beginning part of the chapter until I got my laptop back because even though I had backed up my documents I couldn't access them on my sister's computer because I use 2010 and she doesn't. So I could send the chapter to my beta until Tuesday. Then she had school stuff to do. So yeah. I apologize for taking so long! Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. That's cause I owned Glee for that one chapter :-p...haha I wish.

Thanks to Linnea for not only being an amazing beta, but for helping me with this chapter as I was stuck at the beginning once more.

_Reviews? They make me so happy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Nor do I own the three songs I use in this chapter.

Okay, so I uploaded this last night and when I got on today to (obsessively) check out how many hits I had gotten on this chapter it wasn't here! I don't know what happened, so I'm posting it again. Hopefully it doesn't...magically appear or something. Then I'd have two chapter 13's...anyways.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt clutches Blaine's hand as they walk into McKinley High. Blaine squeezes his hand, smiling at him. He hadn't been back here since that night. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He would do this. He needed to thank Sam. He opens his eyes, guiding Blaine to the choir room.

"Kurt!" all the girls in the room squeal. He smiles at all of them, hugging each of them.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester asks, briefly hugging Kurt.

"I…uh…" he stops, taking a deep breath. He could do this. "I needed to thank someone and I want to do it through song."

"Alright, well the floor is all yours," he says smiling. Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand, watching as Blaine sits down at the piano.

"Sam, I owe you my life. I'll never be able to repay you, and even what I'm about to sing is barely a thank you for what you did. Thank you, so much Sam," Kurt says smiling. Blaine starts to play the part of the songs they had picked out.

_It's a long road  
>And you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<em>

_You can find love_  
><em>If you search within yourself<em>  
><em>And the emptiness you felt<em>  
><em>Will disappear<em>

_And then a hero comes along_  
><em>With the strength to carry on<em>  
><em>And you cast your fears aside<em>  
><em>And you know you can survive<em>

_How could I live without you_  
><em>I want to know<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you<em>  
><em>If you ever go<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive<em>  
><em>How could I<em>  
><em>How could I<em>  
><em>Oh, how could I live<em>

_And then a hero comes along_  
><em>With the strength to carry on<em>  
><em>And you cast your fears aside<em>  
><em>And you know you can survive<em>

_How could I live without you_  
><em>I want to know<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you<em>  
><em>If you ever go<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive<em>  
><em>How could I<em>  
><em>How could I<em>  
><em>Oh, how could I live<em>

Kurt sings the last line, tears in his eyes. He knows it's not much, but it's the only way to even begin to express how thankful he is. Sam gets up from his seat and hugs Kurt tightly.

"Thank you Kurt," he says softly.

"I should be thanking you," Kurt says laughing.

"Both of us should be," Blaine says, coming over to the pair. "Could Kurt and I take you out for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," he says, grabbing his stuff. The three exit the room, leaving everyone else confused as to what just happened.

Blaine's POV

Blaine stares at Kurt and Sam, shaking his head. He honestly regrets asking Sam for coffee. Can't Sam tell that he and Kurt are madly in love? He clutches his coffee cup tightly as Sam puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laughs at something Sam has just said, and Sam leans in closer. He watches as Sam whispers something in Kurt's ear making him blush. He groans, his eyes closing. He is _not _seeing this.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kurt asks, putting his hand on Blaine's.

"Fine," he mutters, glaring at Sam. Sam in turn smiles at Blaine. Kurt smiles at him turning his attention back to Sam. Although Blaine is happy to note that his hand stays on his, gently rubbing circles as he talks to Sam. "I'll be right back," he says, getting up. He walks to the bathroom, turning to look at Kurt and Sam. The sight he sees makes him sick. They are far too close for comfort and Kurt is smiling widely. Sam's hand is on Kurt's back. Blaine can't handle it anymore, the room is spinning and he feels like at any moment he will faint. What is his problem? He trusts Kurt with his life. He stares at them, his jealously and anger only rising when he sees that Sam has his arm around Kurt. Blaine sighs, he can do this. It's not like Kurt is flirting back. Sam leans closer again, nearly kissing Kurt's ear. Blaine's dizzy again, and he runs into the bathroom, turning the water on. "Get a hold of yourself," he mutters, splashing some water on his face. He's never seen himself look so pale. He turns the water off. He can do this. He sighs walking out of the bathroom and back to the table where he sits down.

"You don't look too good," Kurt says, scooting closer to Blaine. "Come on, you look like you're about to be sick," Kurt says, standing. "It was really nice catching up Sam," he says hugging the blonde boy. "I owe you my life, Sam," he says, coming to stand next to his boyfriend.

"Well, I'll see you later," Sam says leaving. Kurt pulls Blaine up, hugging him close.

"You okay?" he murmurs, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Fine," Blaine says, leaning into his boyfriends embrace. "I love you," he says before kissing Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt whispers, taking Blaine's hand. "Can I have the keys though? You don't look too good," he says, holding out his other hand. Blaine smiles and hands Kurt the keys to his car. They drive home in a comfortable silence, Blaine just trying to forget his jealously. "It's kind of weird," Kurt says breaking the silence when they are nearly home.

"What is?"

"That Sam never told me." Blaine sighs, the last thing he wants to do is talk about Sam. "I mean…it's really noble in a way if you think about it."

"Can we please not talk about Sam?" Blaine snaps.

"Um…okay?" Kurt whispers.

"Sorry, I'm just…" he sighs, hating this jealously he's feeling. "I don't like how close he was sitting to you."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt says laughing. "Sam is as straight as they come." Blaine knows this should comfort him, but it only makes him angry.

"Don't laugh at me," he says, slouching in his seat.

"Really, Blaine? I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you think Sam was hitting on me."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No," he says, smiling at Blaine. "Honestly, Blaine, you have nothing to worry about even if Sam was gay. I love you. And only want to be with you," he reaches over and takes Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. They arrive at Dalton, Kurt parking Blaine's car into a parking spot. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand.

"Uh huh," Kurt says, smiling. Once at Blaine's door, Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine gently. "Love you," he whispers, releasing Blaine's hand.

"Stay with me?" Kurt sighs before he nods, taking Blaine's hand again.

"Do you know we've spent every night together since we became boyfriends?"

"Is that a problem?" Blaine asks, frowning.

"No, I was just thinking that maybe you and Aaron could switch since he's never there anyways. I'd much prefer to have you in my room than an empty bed." Blaine hugs Kurt hard, kissing him. "I'm guessing that you're saying yes?" he asks laughing.

"Oh, Kurt! Yes, of course!" Blaine practically yells jumping around.

"Did Kurt just propose to you or something?" David asks poking his head out of his room.

"No," Blaine says, blushing. "He wants to share rooms."

"Oh," David says rolling his eyes and shutting the door to his room.

"We'll talk to Aaron tomorrow," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand guiding them into Kurt's room. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" he asks once they're in the room.

"Hmmm, you might have," Blaine says, kissing Kurt.

"Well, I love you," he says smiling, kissing Blaine right back.

"I love you too," he says. _Always. _ They climb into bed, cuddling close to each other.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I…is it weird that I see myself having a future with you?"

"No, I see it too," Blaine admits, pulling Kurt closer. "I want to spend forever like this, Kurt." Kurt smiles widely and kisses Blaine.

"I know it's silly, considering we haven't even been dating that long…but I see it. I see our future every time we kiss," he whispers. Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt again. Right now all Blaine can hope is that he doesn't screw this all up with his unneeded jealously.

Kurt's POV

Kurt awoke in the morning still wrapped in Blaine's embrace. It had only been a week since they had officially gotten together, but that hardly mattered. It felt like a lifetime, and Kurt wanted every day with Blaine to feel this way. Sectionals were a week away, and he couldn't think of a more perfect song to sing than the one they were singing. He smiles, giggling slightly. He gets to sing a love song with his boyfriend, on stage. Besides him Blaine stirs, and Kurt can't help but stare at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Morning," Blaine says, kissing Kurt.

"Good morning," he says right back, kissing Blaine hard. He's never been happier than he is right now. He smiles, realizing that he keeps thinking that, but each moment with Blaine is just that much more perfect. Next to him his phone buzzes. He ignores it, because kissing Blaine is much more important than any text would ever be. When they finally stop kissing, Kurt rolls over grabbing his phone.

_Can we meet for lunch today?-Sam_

_Can't, gotta practice for Sectionals with Blaine-Kurt_

_Just a quick lunch?-Sam_

He's just about to text Sam when his phone buzzes again.

_Please. It's important-Sam. _

"Do you think we could push our practice back until later today?" Kurt asks, sitting up.

"How come?"

"Sam wants to meet for lunch," Kurt says getting up from his bed.

"Kurt, we really need to practice. We barely practiced all week."

"That's because we have it down, Blaine. The only part we didn't have down was our chemistry and I think we're probably good on that area now," he says, pulling Blaine up off the bed and into a hug. "He says it's important," he says, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. He can feel Blaine sigh, and Kurt looks at him. "Do you have a problem with me hanging out with Sam?"

"No," he mutters. "I just…was looking forward to our practice."

"Blaine, I see you all the time. You're about to live in the same room as me, all I'm asking for is one afternoon to hang out with my friend."

"I just…" Blaine sighs, shaking his head. "Okay, go," Blaine says, pulling out of Kurt's embrace and sitting back on the bed.

"Are you still upset because you think Sam was flirting with me?" Kurt asks, sitting next to Blaine.

"He was flirting with you, Kurt."

"Sam is straight, Blaine. Plus I'm pretty sure he's with Quinn right now anyways."

"Considering its McKinley, that means nothing," Blaine jokes. "I just…I don't know, Kurt. Something about him bugs me." Blaine takes Kurt into his arms, kissing his forehead. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." They kiss slowly, each kiss increasing the passion and love they feel for each other. They kiss for awhile before Kurt pulls away. "So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Push back our practice." Blaine sighs, pulling away from Kurt.

"I don't know, Kurt…"

"Really, Blaine? I love _you_; I want to be with _you_. Not to mention Sam is straight!"

"I trust you, Kurt, really I do. But…I don't know. Something about Sam just bugs me."

"You are absolutely ridiculous."

"Kurt, please?" Blaine says, reaching out for Kurt.

"Don't," he says standing up and away from Blaine. "Get out, Blaine."

"Kurt, don't do this," Blaine pleads, already beginning to cry.

"I said get out, Blaine," Kurt says, coldly turning away from his boyfriend. A second later he hears the door shut. He sighs, sitting down on his bed, pulling out his cell phone.

_Where do you want to meet?-Kurt_

_Breadstix?-Sam_

_Sure. I'll see you soon.-Kurt_

He gets up, straightening up his hair and clothes. He can feel the guilt building in his stomach, but he ignores it. He's doing nothing wrong. It's not his fault his boyfriend is apparently a jealous prick.

Blaine's POV

Blaine is pacing back and forth, wishing he could go to Kurt's room and apologize. But it's no use. He screwed up. Big time.

"God-damn it!" he yells, punching the wall, instantly regretting the move as pain surges through his hand. "Fuck," he mutters, clutching his hand to his chest. It's already starting to bleed. He runs out of his room and straight into David.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Got in a fight," he chuckles, holding up his bleeding hand. David looks around trying to figure out who exactly Blaine had gotten in a fight with.

"Who did you punch?"

"The wall," he says, laughing again. "I gotta go," he says, walking around David so he can go to the nurse's office.

"Oh dear," the nurse says as soon as she sees him. "Did you get in a fight?" He nods, laughing again.

"Yeah, with the wall in my bedroom," he says, blushing. She shakes her head and takes his hand to examine it.

"Can you move it?" she asks, waiting as Blaine slowly uncurls his hand once or twice. "Good, that means it probably isn't broken," she says grabbing some rubbing alcohol and some gauze. "This is going to hurt," she says before pouring the rubbing alcohol on the gauze to clean up the wound. She presses it to his hand and he hisses at the pain. God he was such an idiot. After she cleans it she bandages it and lets him go reminding him not to punch anymore walls.

_I'm sorry. I love you-Blaine._

It's almost been a full minute and there isn't a response. Blaine frowns, Kurt's always answered back quickly. Even when he hated him.

_Kurt, please, I'm so sorry.-Blaine. _

He sinks onto his bed, tears beginning to fall. Oh God he had screwed up so badly.

_I'm sorry.-Blaine._

He knew he was probably being annoying but he just needed to Kurt to text him back, to tell him everything was okay again. He was such an idiot.

_Blaine, please stop texting me.-Kurt._

He cries when he reads that text message, burying his head into his pillow. He really had done it now. He had screwed up so badly and now he had probably lost Kurt forever and all because of his stupid jealously. He feels the need to punch another walls but he stops himself since it didn't really work out the first time he did it.

_I'm so sorry, Kurt, please…talk to me.-Blaine._

_Seriously, Blaine. Stop texting me. I am not in the mood to deal with your uncalled for jealously.-Kurt._

_I'm sorry! Please, Kurt. I love you-Blaine._

_I'm turning my phone off.-Kurt._

Blaine cries out at that, not even bothering to send another response. He had lost Kurt to that stupid blonde headed kid. And now they were probably flirting like crazy and Kurt was probably laughing that adorable laugh. They were probably sitting way too close together, and holding hands. Maybe Sam would be brave and lean over and kiss Kurt. Blaine stands up, unable to stand the thought of anyone but him touching Kurt and grabs his guitar. He would get Kurt back. He storms out of his room and to the parking lot. Once in his car he tries to decide where they could have met for lunch. He starts driving and then suddenly he's at Breadstixs and he sees Kurt's car. He grabs his guitar and storms to the doors. He will win Kurt back.

"Can I help you sir?" the hostess asks, but Blaine just ignores her, already seeing Kurt sitting with Sam. And oh God, Kurt is laughing at something he had just said, and there hands are touching and it's almost too much for Blaine to handle. He takes a deep breath, he can do this. He can win Kurt back. He starts strumming on his guitar.

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong _

_It's something I've been working on_

_And I don't know what I'm to do _

_It's changing me it's killing you_

_I'd tear out my insides if I could_

_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

_I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers _

_To put us all in this mess_

_I know we still got each other_

_But I'm in distress _

Every single person has their eyes on him, as he sings, still strumming all the notes. Kurt is practically glaring at him. He takes a deep breath.

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out  
>I can't seem to figure it in<br>It's got nothing to do with me  
>It's not even you, you see<br>It's part of my chemistry  
>It's this jealousy<em>

_In absolutely no position_  
><em>To be so needlessly unkind<em>  
><em>When I'm the one writing this fiction<em>  
><em>Make it real in my mind<em>

_It drives me crazy in the morning  
>Who is this monster in the mirror<br>I try to get the steam to fog it out  
>But I just can't get it clear<em>

_Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling_  
><em>It's just like poison in my veins<em>  
><em>I know that I'm speaking<em>  
><em>But I don't know what I'm saying<em>

_Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter_  
><em>It seems like my muscles give out<em>  
><em>It's got nothing to do with me<em>  
><em>It's not even you, you see<em>  
><em>It's part of my chemistry<em>  
><em>It's this jealousy<em>

Now he's standing right in front of Kurt, singing loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Kurt is blushing and it's beautiful, so he smiles and continues to sing.

_And I'm hearing your voice  
>That you know it's your choice<br>Maybe so  
>And I know it's no use<br>But it's the only excuse  
>That I know, no no<em>

_Let me go_  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>Oh let me go<em>  
><em>Oh let me go<em>

Kurt's eyes glaze over when he hits that ridiculously high note, and he smiles, because let's face it he isn't so stupid to realize he had a pretty good voice. Even if he is freaking out a bit due to all the attention. Damn stage fright.

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child  
>Someone could be taking all my toys<br>So call me dumb, call me wild  
>See that's the thing with little boys<em>

_Oh now I can't get it out in the shower_  
><em>Or drink it off at the bar<em>  
><em>This sugar's gone sour<em>  
><em>And it's gone way too far<em>

_Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,_  
><em>Feel on top of the world<em>  
><em>The bitch just keeps telling me no<em>  
><em>It's got nothing to do with me<em>  
><em>It's not even you, you see<em>  
><em>It's part of my chemistry<em>  
><em>This demon is killing me<em>  
><em>And oh Christ it's filling me<em>  
><em>It's this jealousy<em>  
><em>Oh, and I just can't believe<em>  
><em>In this jealousy,<em>  
><em>This jealousy for you<em>  
><em>Oh this jealousy,<em>  
><em>This jealousy for you<em>

He finishes the song, out of breath, staring at Kurt. Kurt stares right back for a moment. Finally Kurt stands up, and wraps his arms around Blaine, pressing a short kiss to his lips. The whole room erupts into cheers, which is odd considering this is Lima, Ohio and they were two boys that had just kissed in front of everyone. Kurt blushes a beautiful red, his hand intertwining with Blaine's. Kurt nods slightly at Sam, as the two leave. Once they're outside Kurt hits Blaine's shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" he asks, taking Blaine's bandaged hand in his. "Did you punch the wall?"

"Maybe…" Blaine whispers, blushing. He stops, putting his guitar down and taking Kurt into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I shouldn't have. I trust you with my life, and I know you would never do anything to purposely hurt me."

"I forgive you," he says, kissing Blaine. "After all, I've been there before too," he says, smiling. "I'll see you back at Dalton," Kurt says, kissing Blaine once more before heading over to his car. Blaine smiles, he had done it. He had won Kurt back. And then he sees Sam walking over to Kurt and all the feelings came rushing back. He still didn't like Sam. He watches the jealously building all over again as Sam hugs Kurt tightly. Sam whispers something in Kurt's ear, and Kurt blushes, pulling back to smile at Sam. All his work of winning Kurt back is going to be undone, he can feel it.

"Fucking Sam," he mutters, walking to his car. He needs to calm down before he does something he'll regret worse than punching the damn wall. He drives back to school faster than he should be, stomping up into his room and waits for Kurt to come find him. A little while later, Kurt walks into his room, smiling.

"Hey," he says softly coming over to Blaine.

"Took you long enough," Blaine snaps. He hates this; he hates the way Kurt was making him feel.

"Well yeah, I don't speed. I actually enjoy being whole," he says joking and sitting next to Blaine. Blaine is so tense he knows he's going to snap at any moment, and then the jealously will spill out everywhere and he'll lose the one thing that matters to him. "You'll never guess what Sam told me," Kurt comments. And just like that the dam snaps.

"Everything you talk about is Sam," he says, even though it's a lie, but he's so angry right now nothing matters. "Are you in love with him?"

"Are you high?" Kurt asks. Blaine knows it's a ridiculous question to ask, because Kurt was pretty obviously in love with Blaine but it's that damn jealously.

"Answer the question, Kurt."

"No, of course not! God, what got into in the ten minutes I was away from you?"

"I saw you!"

"Saw me what Blaine? Hug Sam?" Blaine nods tensely. "Oh for God sakes, Blaine! I was hugging him goodbye."

"You are so oblivious, Kurt! He's in love with you! Any idiot could see that."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Blaine, but I am not going to sit here and get yelled at for something I didn't even do."

"Fine! Go ahead! Run off and be with your stupid lover!"

"You are so ridiculous! The only person I want to be with is you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you told Sam the exact same thing earlier today."

"I give up, Blaine. I am not going to sit here and let you yell at me."

"You deserve it! You cheated on me!"

"What? You're kidding right?" Kurt just stares at Blaine unable to believe that Blaine had really just accused him of cheating. "That's it," he says, getting off the bed, and walking to the door. "I'm done, Blaine. I love you, but I am not going to deal with this shit. We're over," he says storming out of the room. The door slams and just like that Blaine snaps out of his anger and jealously ridden haze. He stares at the door.

"Shit," he mutters, falling onto his bed. He had screwed up. He had really fucked everything up this time. There was no going back. He had lost the one thing that mattered. He had lost Kurt all because he was jealous for no reason. He had to win him back, again. And not screw it up completely. Inspiration suddenly hits him and he reaches over grabbing his notebook, quickly writing down the lyrics to the chords he had written nearly a week ago. This was it. He could do this, he could win Kurt back and everything would be perfect. And he wouldn't screw it up, not this time. Not at all because he loves Kurt, and he had to be with him. He just had to be.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully the fact that I took ten days to update you guys with a new chapter was made up by the fact that this chapter was 4,000 words instead of my normal 1,000 :D <em>

_So what did you guys think? _

Preview for Chapter 14: Blaine has to win Kurt back. So he does it the only way he knows how. By singing, in front of everyone.

_Also for anyone that is interested, I posted a new one-shot fanfiction that may become longer. Haven't decided._

_Songs used in this chapter: Hero by Mariah Carey and How do I live without you by LeAnn Rimes (although I changed do to could) and Jealousy by Darren Criss (if you've never heard it, listen to it. He's amazing)  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! :) Someone mentioned that the jealously that Blaine feels sort of came out of nowhere. That's my fault. Originally there was going to be a lot more drama and problems. The reason Chapter 14 ended up being 4,000 words is because I was attempting to get all the fighting and drama into one chapter. Originally it was going to be longer, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed.

Thanks to Linnea for being an amazing beta

_Reviews? Please? _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or the two songs featured in this chapter.

* * *

><p>David's POV<p>

David lies there in Wes's arms, smiling. He doesn't want to get up because this moment is so perfect.

"We should probably get up," Wes whispers kissing David's neck.

"But I don't wanna," he whines causing Wes to smile.

"Sectionals are today.

"Ugh," he groans, "We better win."

"Do you think Blaine's plan will work?"

"It better or else we'll probably lose."

"Come on," Wes says, getting up, "Time to win Sectionals." He pulls David up.

_Warblers meeting-David._

David sends the text message to all the Warblers. Once everyone is there he calls the meeting to order.

"Alright, we need to leave soon, so I'll keep this short. We will go and we will kick ass and then we will back and have a party." The warblers cheer and then they head onto the bus. David sinks into his seat next to Wes.

"This plan better work," Wes mutters turning to look at Kurt and Blaine.

"I hope so too," David says sighing and laying his head on Wes's shoulder.

Blaine's POV

Blaine was nervous to say the least. He looks over at Kurt signing. What if this doesn't work? What if Kurt just laughs in his face? The song was probably stupid. This whole thing was probably stupid. Blaine fidgets in his seat, wishing they were there already.

_Stop freaking out-Wes_

_I'm not-Blaine_

_*rolls eyes*-Wes_

Blaine smiles as he sees Wes turn to glare to him.

_This is a bad idea. I take it back.-Blaine_

_Nice try-Wes_

Blaine sees Wes nudge David, who looks at Wes' phone.

_This song is our only hope of winning.-David_

Kurt's POV

He hated this. Sure, he had broken up with Blaine, but he regretted almost instantly. Not that he thought Blaine was in the right to accuse him of cheating, but he knew jealously could do some horrible things to a person. _Maybe I could sing to him. No…Wes and David would never let me do that. Well I could always show him with our duet. I forgive him, he wasn't thinking straight. Oh god, I hoped I haven't screwed everything up._

Blaine's POV

Blaine sighs. He could do this. Maybe. He pulls out his notebook going over his lyrics once more. Finally they arrive; of course this only makes Blaine freak more. This crowd is _huge_. He had gotten used to the Dalton size crowd, and this was only a little bigger, but never before had he performed his own music.

"Ready?" Wes asks.

"You'll do fine," David reassures before Blaine can answer.

"No. This is a horrible idea. He's going to laugh in my face. Why would you guys agree to this?"

"He loves you, Blaine. He's going to love it." Blaine nods, taking a deep breath.

"We're next," David says, as the three make their way backstage. The group finishes and the curtains come down. Blaine makes his way to the stool and microphone, his heart racing. Oh God, he's going to puke. Courage, he thinks as he sits down with his guitar.

"I thought Nick got the solo," he hears Kurt say from offstage.

"Dalton Academy Warblers!" he hears the announcer say and the curtain begins to rise. _Oh please don't puke._ He starts to strum the song, his eyes finding Kurt's. He looks out to the audience as he begins to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

His eyes find and lock onto Kurt's.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

He sees Kurt blush, realizing the song was for him.

_The sun: telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes we'll make it dark again_

Kurt smiles now and Blaine smiles right back, relief spreading over him. This was actually working.

_And kiss; there's a thought so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

Kurt blushes again as Blaine's eyes lock once more on Kurt's.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go? How so very apropos _

_A goodbye just as I said "Hello"_

_Well alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true: It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Please want the way I feel for you._

He sings the last line, staring straight at Kurt. The crowd applauds, but Blaine barely hears it as he exits the stage walking straight to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers. Blaine looks at him, stepping closer. He leans down and places his lips over Kurt's, hoping Kurt will kiss back. He feels Kurt's hand come up, and push him away. Already tears well up in his eyes. It hadn't worked. "Not now, babe. We gotta sing our love song," Kurt says, smiling, reaching down to take Blaine's hand.

"I love you," he whispers, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I love you too."

Kurt's POV

Well that certainly made it easier. Even if Kurt hadn't decide to forgive Blaine after Sectionals, he still would have anyways given Blaine's performance. He's a sucker for guys who make fools of themselves. He squeezes Blaine's hand as the curtain comes down and the giant elephant is wheeled on stage. He leans over kissing Blaine before the two climb on to the top of the elephant. They smile at each other as the curtain rise, and the music starts

**Love is a many splendored thing**

**Love lifts us up where we belong**

**All you need is love!**

_Please don't start that again. _

**All you need is love!**

_A boy has got to eat!_

**All you need is love!**

_He'll end up on the streets!_

**All you need is love!**

Kurt would never get over how long Blaine could hold that note; he smiles slightly at his boyfriend.

_Love is just a game._

**I was made for loving you baby**

**You were made for loving me**

_The only way of loving me baby _

_Is to pay a lovely fee_

**Just one night**

**Give me just one night**

_There's no way,_

_Cause you can't pay_

**In the name of love!**

**One night in the name of love!**

_You crazy fool_

_I won't give in to you._

Kurt smiles again, everything is going perfectly, and he can't help but notice how much this song reflects his and Blaine's relationship. He starts to walk off the elephant.

**Don't, leave me this way**

**I can't survive without your sweet love**

**Oh baby, don't leave me this way**

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_

**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no**

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

**Well what's wrong with that?**

**I'd like to know**

**Cause here I go again!**

Kurt can't help but giggle a little as Blaine runs to the end of the elephant, arms spread.

**Love lifts us up where we belong**

**Where eagles fly,**

**On a mountain high**

_Love makes us act like we are fools_

_Throw our lives away for one happy day_

**We could be heroes **

**Just for one day **

_You, you will be mean_

**No I won't**

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

Kurt smiles once more as they walk down the stairs, this is his favorite part.

**We should be lovers **

_We can't do that _

**We should be lovers!**

**And that's a fact**

_Though nothing will keep us together_

**We could steal time **

_**Just for one day**_

_**We could heroes **_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**We could be heroes**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**We could be heroes**_

**Just because I will always love you**

_I_

_**Can't help loving **_

**You**

_How wonderful life is _

_**Now that you're in the world**_

Kurt leans forward, and even though he knows it could mean they lose, he doesn't care and he kisses Blaine hard, just like they do in the movie. He knows it's silly, but the kiss feels amazing as if fireworks were going off around then. He hears clapping and some catcalls from the audience. He's vaguely aware that the curtains close, but he's too caught up in kissing this beautiful man in front of him.

"Hey! Get down from there, Nick's up next," Wes shouts. Kurt and Blaine step away from each other blushing. Nick ends up singing Hey, Soul Sister, and it's just as wonderful as Blaine's version. Kurt smiles at Blaine, he's happy things are forgiven now.

"I love you," he whispers as they sit down to watch New Directions perform. Kurt wishes he could say he could actually remember his old glee club performing, but that would be lying. Instead, he focused on Blaine, and their quiet conversation. Things were back to normal. Finally, it was time to get up on the stage to figure out who won.

"Third place goes to….Aural Intensity!" the judge says. Kurt takes a deep breath. Okay, at least that means they could win.

"And the winner of Sectionals 2011 is…."

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't pass up the chance to throw in a cliffhanger haha. <em>

First song used was Don't You by Darren Criss, and the second one was of course Elephant Love Medley that is in Moulin Rouge.

I'm sorry to say but Chapter 15 is going to be the last Chapter of this fanfiction, but I may write a sequel, I haven't _quite_ decided yet though.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you so so much for all the reviews, and story alerts I've received throughout writing this. This was my first time I've ever allowed perfect strangers to read something I wrote, so I'm glad people actually like it and it's not all in my head that I'm a semi-good writer. I know in Chapter 2 I said smut would be coming later, I'm sorry it never did. I had intended for smut, but then Kurt threw me a curveball with what happened in Chapter 10/11.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my amazing beta and friend Linnea. I honestly have no clue what I would have done without you.

Thank you to Ellie for her never ending support and awwing. Thank you.

Thank you to Sarah for her never ending support, reviews, and help. Honestly, thank you so much.

Thank you to Lissa31, I already said this before, but without you this story never would have happened. Without you I would have given up on writing a long long time ago. So thank you, so so much.

_Reviews?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor will I ever, I just enjoy taking the characters and putting them in odd situations.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

Blaine's heart was racing, and his hands were sweating. He glances over at Kurt, who is just as fidgety as he is.

"And the winner of Sectionals 2011 is Dalton Academy Warblers!" It took nearly a full minute to sink in that they had done it, they had actually won Sectionals. As soon as it sinks in Blaine turns to Kurt pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him hard.

"We won! We won!" he hears the Warblers around them cheer, but Blaine's way too focused on the beautiful boy in front of him who is blushing a wonderful red. He smiles, pulling Kurt closer.

"I love you," he says, kissing him hard. They kiss for a bit before shouts in the crowd draw their attentions.

"Fags!" Blaine flinches as he hears the word. Next to him, Kurt looks out into the crowd. "Fags!" the guy screams again, and Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt's hand. The man walks right up to the stage, staring at Kurt and Blaine. "You're going to hell!" he screams, spitting in their direction.

"Ignore it," Kurt mutters, pulling Blaine close to him.

"Damn fags," the guy mutters. He turns, as if to walk away and Blaine sighs. Then the man turns back around and throws himself onto the stage, right in front of Blaine and Kurt. "Fags like you two don't deserve to win!" he shouts, raising his fist. Blaine closes his eyes, preparing for the punch that never comes. When he opens his eyes, he sees the man being pulled away by security.

"Idiot," Kurt says, looking over at his friends, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry us winning had to mean they lost," Blaine whispers. Kurt looks at him, smiling.

"It's okay. We deserved to win," Kurt says, leaning over to kiss him, a little shocked when Blaine pulls away. "Blaine?"

"I just…I'm not used to being called….that," he says, looking away. "At my old school…I got called it, but once I left school…Dalton's no bullying policy. No one's called me that since I came to Dalton and…I just….sorry."

"Hey," Kurt says, bringing his hand up to caress Blaine's cheek. "Don't be sorry, Babe. I'm used to it. That word, it means nothing," he says softly. "All it means is that idiot is too ignorant to realize what you and I share. I love you, Blaine. I know things got rough there, and I'm so sorry for breaking your heart," he says, kissing Blaine lightly. "People like that don't matter to us because they're ignorant, and deep down they know they will never _ever _have a love like ours." Blaine stares at Kurt for a good couple of seconds before crushing their lips together in a passion filled kiss.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel," he whispers. Kurt smiles at him before turning away, noticing his dad.

"Hi, Dad!" he calls, pulling Blaine with him as they walk off the stage.

"Wait…am I going to meet your dad?" Blaine asks, looking at Burt as he approaches them.

"You'll do fine," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you," Burt says, hugging Kurt. "And who is this?"

"Dad, this is Blaine. My boyfriend," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand.

"Boyfriend?" Burt says, raising an eyebrow at his son. Kurt just nods, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says, holding out his free hand. Burt stares at the hand and Blaine before taking Blaine's hand in a tight grip.

"Please, call me Burt," he says smiling. Blaine smiles right back, shaking Burt's hand.

"Well, Dad, we've got to go. The bus to Dalton is probably leaving soon."

"Alright," Burt says, hugging Kurt once more. "You'll come home soon? We all miss you."

"As soon as I can, promise," Kurt says, smiling. "Come on," Kurt says to Blaine, beginning to walk back towards the stage. "See, you did fine," Kurt says smiling.

"I guess I did," Blaine says, smiling right back at Kurt. The two make their way to the bus, sitting in a seat, close together.

Kurt's POV

Kurt sighs, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder. He smiles, here with Blaine is where he feels safest. This is where he truly belongs.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear.

"You may have," Kurt whispers back.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt. They pull back, smiling at each other, and then Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder once more. They arrive back at Dalton, the party already going strong.

"I still can't believe we won," Kurt says as they enter the Warbler's practice room.

"Blaine!" a random Dalton student says, coming over to the two of them. "We had no idea you wrote music, got anything else?"

"Actually, I do," he says, smiling. He releases Kurt's hand to follow the student to the front of the room. Kurt sits down, staring up at his boyfriend. They both had their faults, and neither of them were anywhere near perfect, but just maybe they could work it out, and be perfect together. "I wrote this for a very special person in my life," Blaine says, sitting down at the piano.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Kurt smiles, recognizing the song from when he had been sick. Next to him, Wes sits down.

"You really love him, don't you?" Wes asks. Kurt looks at him, before glancing back at Blaine, smiling.

"I really do. He…he completes me," he says smiling. _Together, we're perfect. _

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of Let Me Love You. I had an absolute blast writing it. I may write a sequel, I have ideas but I'm not entirely sure where they will be going. (as if I ever do)<p>

Thank you to everyone for reading! :) _  
><em>


	16. Author's note

**Just wanted to let everyone know that I **_**am**_** doing a sequel and that I just posted the first chapter. I know I'm being really lame by posting about it on the end of this story, but I want people to read it…so yeah….. Please go read? I'll love you forever! **


End file.
